A longa jornada
by Lady Luxury
Summary: Leia e Han aprofundam seu relacionamento nos 80 dias que levaram para chegar a Bespin.
1. Dia 1

Há muito tempo numa galáxia distante

Há muito tempo numa galáxia distante...

A galáxia é dominada pelo Império que através da Estrela da Morte e sob o comando do poderoso Darth Vader tenta eliminar os rebeldes e contatar o jovem Skywalker pelo qual Vader se encontra obcecado. Então Luke Skywalker aliado a Princesa Leia e ao piloto Han Solo tentam traçar um plano para destituir o Império de seu poder e libertar a galáxia através de um plano para entrar no sistema da Nave Imperial.

No entanto para isso precisam consertar a nave Millenium Falcon do piloto Han Solo que se encontra presa em meio a asteróides para confundir as naves inimigas.

**Dia 1: **Han decide ir a Bespin falar com seu velho amigo Lando para que este o ajude a consertar a sua nave.

Han Solo e Leia pilotavam a nave sem ajuda de C3PO que havia sido desligado para que parasse com sua atitude pessimista.

Os dois permaneciam em silêncio trocando olhares, como se quisessem iniciar um diálogo, mas nenhum dos dois queria ser o primeiro, até que Leia se cansou e resolveu tomar a iniciativa, dando um longo suspiro entediado.

- Quando você disse que Bespin era um pouco longe. Bem, quão longe?

- Nada demais... Uns oitenta dias... Ele deu de ombros após fazer um breve cálculo mental.

- Oitenta dias? Ela ergueu o tom de voz. Nós não temos todo esse tempo para perder!

- O que você quer eu faça? Que eu cuspa um novo hiperprepulsor para a nave, Altesissima?

- Já pedi para não me chamar assim. Ela reclamou suavemente.

- Como eu dizia, não temos opção, Leia.

Ele usou um tom mais carinhoso ao citar o nome dela e ela gostou. Gostou mais do que gostaria, pois tinha que admitir que Han a agradava demais, mesmo sendo prepotente ao extremo e não a tratando do modo como ela gostaria de ser tratada. Talvez o jeito dele fosse melhor do que ela esperava, mas de qualquer jeito a incomodava.

- Como vou agüentar ficar sozinha com você durante oitenta dias? Ela bufou.

- Talvez se quiser terminar o que começamos mais cedo lá embaixo, passe mais rápido. Ele sugeriu com uma piscadela.

- Começamos? Você que me beijou! Ela se defendeu sentindo suas bochechas corarem.

- Ah é? Nesse caso porque não liga o seu amiguinho dourado, quem sabe ele é uma companhia mais agradável.

- Você sempre tem que ser tão...

- Charmoso? Ele sugeriu abrindo um sorriso.

- Bruto? Ela o corrigiu.

- Doçura, é isso que você gosta em mim.  
- Eu não gosto de você. Ela garantiu.

- Gosta sim. Han solo sorriu.


	2. Dia 2

Dia 2:

**Dia 2:**

**- **Dormiu bem, Leia? Ele perguntou subindo a escada bocejando e ela sorriu ao ver que pela primeira ele vez ele lhe chamava pelo nome sem que fosse necessário reprimi-lo. Logo o sorriso se desfez, pois não queria que ele percebesse que ela havia gostado.

- Como poderia? Essas cadeiras são horríveis, mas já dormi de maneira pior. Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu pedi se você queria ir lá embaixo comigo, mas você preferiu ficar aqui em cima, Alteza. O tom irônico surgiu novamente e ela não podia culpá-lo, mas também não queria dormir perto dele. Qualquer proximidade era excessiva.

- Eu, dormir ao seu lado? Prefiro dormir ao lado de um Wookie! Ela exclamou com um tom suave.

- Como eu já disse, posso arranjar isso. Ele sorriu sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Onde ele está, por falar nisso?

- Tentando arrumar o hiperprepulsor, embora eu já disse que é inútil. Ele é teimoso.

- Talvez tenha convivido muito com você. Ela tocou o ombro dele e já sentiu o corpo estremecer, porém não deixou que ele percebesse.

- Você pode me repudiar o quanto quiser princesa, eu sei os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por mim. Ele se gabou enquanto começava a pilotar a nave.

- Ah é? E quais são? Ela perguntou curiosa com uma voz fria.

- Você está completamente apaixonada por mim. Eu vi a paixão nos seus olhos quando a beijei.

- Como ousa? Ela abriu a boca indignada.

- Não minta, eu vejo isso desde que nos conhecemos. Ele riu.

- O que você bebeu? Acho que vou ligar o C3PO novamente. Tenho certeza que ele pode ser muito mais útil pilotando a nave para você. Ela se levantou e ligou o robô deixando a cabine de comando.

- Bom dia senhor! Que horas são? Sinto-me um tanto perdido.

- A hora na qual você vai rever os meus cálculos sobre o tempo que leva até Bespin.

- Bespin? Porque vamos a Bepin? É perigoso! C3PO advertiu.

- Menos perguntas e mais respostas se não quiser ser desligado novamente lataria velha.

- Alguém acordou de mal humor. C3PO comentou. – Pelos meus cálculos Bespin fica a oitenta dias de distância.

- Mas que ótimo... Han suspirou entediado. – Será uma longa jornada mesmo.

- Porque o senhor não descansa um pouco? Eu e o Wookie podemos continuar pilotando. C3PO disse.

- E você lá sabe pilotar minha nave? Han fez pouco caso.

- Eu posso muito bem me comunicar com essa máquina senhor, além do mais Chewiebacca é muito ágil, para um wookie. Chewie resmungou com o comentário.

- Nesse caso eu vou tentar acalmar os nervos da princesa, que não parece estar acostumada com longas viagens. Han debochou de Leia mesmo ela não estando presente.

- Você sempre acorda de mal humor, querida? Han sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dela que estava escorada numa cadeira com um olhar perdido.

- Não estou de mal humor. Ela negou suavemente.

- Talvez eu que seja o causador disso então. Ele sugeriu ainda mostrando um sorriso de deboche.

- Você não causa absolutamente nada em mim. Ela garantiu.

- Não foi o que pareceu pouco tempo atrás. Já esqueceu que meu beijou? Ele se aproximou do rosto dela deixando-a corada e sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões.

- Já nem lembrava. A voz dela falhou.

- Talvez você precise relembrar então. Sem que ela pudesse contestar Han puxou-a pela nuca beijando-a mais uma vez e dessa vez sem interrupções.

Ao ver que ela não tentava soltá-lo se tornou mais afoito, explorando seus lábios com a língua, descendo pelo pescoço dela, fazendo-a soltar um suave gemido de prazer. Aquele som parecia ter originado uma corrente elétrica em seu sangue, fluindo numa velocidade incalculável.

Leia afagou os cabelos dele entre os dedos, acariciando-os e sentindo-os ainda mais sedosos do que ela imaginava. Fazia algum tempo que ela desejava tocar nos cabelos rebeldes dele e afrontar aquele sorriso maroto de menino que ele tinha. Dando uma leve mordida nos lábios dele, ela trouxe a tona o tão esperado sorriso e de repente, quando os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, uma nuvem obscura surgiu nos olhos dela, deixando-a encabulada. Virou-se então, deixando-o confuso e sem fitá-lo novamente disse apenas uma única frase antes de se retirar.

- Não faça mais isso!

- Eu não fiz isso sozinho! Ele exclamou, mas ela já havia fugido dele e ido até a cabine de controle, onde estavam C3PO e Chewie.

- Não fuja princesa. Não pense que vai me impedir de continuar só porque estamos na presença deles. Ele garantiu, cruzando os braços ao segui-la.

- Não temos mais nada a conversar. Disse ela sentindo seu coração palpitar tanto que pensou que pudesse explodir a qualquer momento.

- É assim, então? Você usa e joga fora? E eu que sou o vigarista aqui. Ele riu de forma infame.

- Han, não é isso, é que...

- Eu já entendi... Não sou um bom partido para a alteza, certo? Pelo menos tivemos nossos momentos. Ele tocou o queixo dela sorrindo sarcasticamente e desceu as escadas dizendo que ia ver como estavam as máquinas. Embora o tom dele fosse de deboche como sempre, ela soube de alguma forma que o havia magoado, e precisava se redimir, por mais medo que a atração por ele despertasse.


	3. Dia 3

Dia 3:

**Dia 3:**

Desde a conversa na cabine de comando Han não falava com Leia mais que o necessário e muito menos lhe provocava com comentários a respeito do que havia acontecido entre os dois. Ela percebeu que estava ignorada quando ele preferiu a ajuda de C3PO à dela para liderar o comando da nave. Sem contar que ele nem sequer havia lhe dado boa noite no dia anterior e mesmo agora que já estava escurecendo, ele ainda não havia trocado mais que poucas palavras com ela.

Ela tinha que admitir que aquela indiferença estivesse matando-a. Não poderia suportar mais setenta e oito dias na companhia dele tendo apenas conversas triviais. Sem contar que a lembrança dos beijos dele permeava seus pensamentos de uma forma que ninguém jamais havia conseguido antes. Temia ter sido enfeitiçada por Han porque sentia-se cada vez mais enfeitiçada pelos encantos dele.

No começo tentou negar essa atração a todo custo porque ele não parecia nada além de um mero ganancioso com boa aparência, no entanto após algum tempo de convivência pode notar que Han Solo tinha sim suas qualidades, que ele tentava ocultar debaixo daquela cortina de sarcasmo que o rodeava.

Mas quando ele estava com ela, ele a olhava com uma profundidade que parecia que ele estava tentando ler a alma dela. Uma intensidade que chegava a ofuscar todas as outras direções que não guiassem à aquele olhar.

E de repente saiu de seus pensamentos no susto quando ele a cutucou sutilmente perguntando:

- Está com fome? Notei que não se alimentou o dia todo. Disse ele deixando um prato de comida ao seu lado.

- Estava distraída. Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Parece preocupada. Ele se sentou perto dela fitando-a de uma forma cautelosa.

- Estou um pouco. Ela admitiu balançando a cabeça.

- Não importa. Leia virou-se e pegou o prato de comida que ele havia oferecido.

- Preocupada com Luke. Ele sugeriu, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Também. Mas Luke sabe se cuidar.

- Sei que você gosta dele. Han comentou, estreitando os olhos.

- Nunca neguei isso. Disse ela inocentemente, sem ter idéia do quanto aquilo deixou Han enciumado e derrotado.

- Com certeza não. Han sorriu e pensou em se retirar, mas sem pensar as conseqüências agarrou o braço dele.

- Espere! Disse num tom suplicante. – Fique aqui comigo um pouco.

- Por quê? Ele quis saber interessado. Ela pensou no que dizer. E por mais que temesse as palavras que estavam na ponta da língua, temia ainda mais perder a afeição de Han.

- Porque sinto sua falta. Disse por fim.

- Como assim garota? Eu sou a sua única companhia humana nos últimos dias. Ele riu sentando-se novamente.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Ela permaneceu séria.

- Na verdade não sei não. Me explique. Ele sorriu provocativo.

- Han, porque você tem que dificultar as coisas?

- Eu gosto de dificultar as coisas, princesa? Ele disse num tom sarcástico. – Desde que nos conhecemos você só sabe reclamar.

- Isso não é verdade. Ele negou com veemência. - De qualquer forma estamos nos dispersando do assunto verdadeiro.

- E qual seria mesmo? Ele pôs a mão no queixo, pensativo.

- Porque você me beijou? Ela perguntou seriamente, largando o prato em cima da mesa ao lado.

- Me pareceu uma boa idéia no momento. Ele sorriu.

- Han... Ela bateu no braço dele e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo de encontro aos lábios dele enquanto ele mantinha seu braço preso pela mão dele com um gesto firme.

- É disso que você tem saudades?

Ele perguntou roçando os lábios nos dela. Leia não conseguia pensar, pois aquele simples toque de lábios fez seu corpo estremecer e sua mente perder toda e qualquer lucidez. Então deixando-se guiar pelo seu instinto mais selvagem agarrou corajosamente a nuca dele e terminou de aproximar os lábios, deixando que mergulhassem num beijo profundo e avassalador. Han então terminou de puxá-la, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo enquanto agarrava os cabelos dela com firmeza deixando que aos poucos o penteado se desfizesse e ele pudesse sentir a textura e o aroma dos cabelos dela.

- O seu cabelo é lindo, Leia. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela deixando seu nariz guiá-lo até a nuca delicada que estava arrepiada com o toque das mãos e dos lábios dele em seus cabelos já soltos.

Interrompendo aquele momento que era o mais íntimo entre os dois até então, C3PO entrou correndo na sala onde estavam gritando:

- Senhor! Senhor! Naves inimigas! Estamos sendo atingidos!

- Diabos! Han gritou referindo-se às naves e a interrupção de C3PO quando estava amolecendo os sentimentos da princesa com relação a ele finalmente. Leia ofegante, abaixou o rosto como se tivesse medo que C3PO em sua falta de bom senso comentasse o estado lastimável da aparência dela e suas bochechas coradas.

- Sente-se bem alteza? Ele perguntou confirmando as expectativas dela.

- Sim, C3PO. Han, acha que podemos detê-los? São tantos! Ela perguntou preocupada, colocando as mãos no ombro dele enquanto ele atirava nas naves do Império.

- É claro que podemos. Nunca duvide do que sou capaz, doçura. Ele disse confiante. – Chewie, ceda seu lugar a Leia, tenho certeza que a princesa pode nos mostrar do que é capaz.

- É sério? Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Você não vive dizendo que apenas dou ordens? Pois então, sinta-se livre para acertar as naves por si mesma. Sorrindo Leia sentou-se na cadeira de comando ao lado dele e começou a atirar nos inimigos enquanto Chewie deixava os dois sozinhos com C3PO que não parava de tagarelar sobre os perigos que corriam e xingava R2 por discordar dele.


	4. Dia 4

Dia 4:

**Dia 4:**

- Noite agitada, não? Disse Han aproximando sua cadeira da de Leia, quando finalmente conseguiram despistar as naves inimigas.

- É, mas o importante é que acho que não estamos mais sendo perseguidos. Ela sorriu.

- Eu não me referia a isso. Ele disse dando-lhe um olhar mais expressivo.

- O que você quis dizer então? Ela fingiu que não havia entendido e empurrou sua cadeira para trás.

- Do que você tem tanto medo? Perguntou ele sorrindo.

- O que faz você pensar que tenho medo de algo? Meu país foi destruído, meu pai está morto e você só consegue pensar nisso?

- Me desculpe, Leia. Eu havia me esquecido realmente disso. Ele pareceu encabulado e se sentiu culpado por não lembrar os fatos que ela citou. No entanto perto dela, era difícil ele raciocinar, seja qual fosse o assunto.

- Tudo bem. Eu estou sozinha agora, algo que você não deve saber como é, certo? Ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Você está errada sobre isso, garota. Ele se aproximou ainda mais.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre tudo. Eu sei exatamente como é estar sozinho, e você não está sozinha, você tem a mim. Ele disse segurando o queixo dela de uma forma tão delicada que ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Havia sufocado suas emoções até agora, mas estava cansada de aparentar ser sempre tão forte, quando na verdade ela estava prestes a despedaçar.

- Não minta. Nós dois sabemos que você não vê a hora de abandonar essa missão. Você mesmo disse que estava aqui pelo dinheiro. Ela limpou uma lágrima que insistiu em cair.

- Ok, eu admito que estava nessa pelo dinheiro. Mas as coisas mudaram... Eu realmente tenho que ir porque minha cabeça está a prêmio, mas apenas por isso.

- O que fez você mudar de opinião, Han? Ela já não tinha mais medo de ficar tão próxima dele.

- Você.

- Eu? Ela pareceu verdadeiramente surpresa, o que fez ele rir.

- Não notou ainda? Nós temos uma conexão. Disse ele tão próximo dos lábios dele que ela pensou que seu coração fosse parar, tamanho era seu nervosismo.

- Não sei do que você está falando. Ela mentiu como de costume.

- Ah é? O que foi que aconteceu essa noite então? Você não precisa ter medo de mim, Leia. Eu posso ser um vigarista, mas também posso ser um homem gentil, como você gosta. Ele esclareceu suavemente e fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir. – E eu nunca vou deixar você sozinha.

- Você promete? Ela nunca pensou que fosse falar algo do gênero, no entanto talvez por já estar amanhecendo e ela não ter dormido, ela sentia-se vulnerável finalmente, por tudo que havia acontecido.

- Eu juro, minha altezissima.

Quando o clima começava a esquentar, Chewie apareceu na porta, oferecendo-se para guiar a nave por um tempo enquanto Leia e Han descansavam, já que haviam passado a noite toda ali.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia, Chewie. Tome cuidado ouviu? Vamos, Leia?

Ela assentiu e o acompanhou dirigindo-se ao seu quarto provisório: um colchão do chão da sala de máquinas, onde estava instalada desde que havia discutido com Han. No entanto ele não podia permitir que ela continuasse lá então a chamou.

- Espere. Há bastante espaço na minha cabine.

- Não obrigada. Ela sorriu de uma forma acusativa.

- Eu nunca faria nada que você não quisesse doçura. Além do mais, tem um beliche e eu deixo você ficar em cima, que tal?

Ele deu aquele sorriso maroto que ela considerava absurdamente charmoso. Mesmo assim Leia estava oscilando entre aceitar ou recusar a proposta dele. Mesmo achando a casa de máquinas extremamente barulhenta ela pensou que se ela e Han ficassem no mesmo ambiente por muito tempo, o resultado poderia não ser bom.

- Qual é, eu não mordo. Ele riu. – A menos que você queira.

- Ok, mas sem conversa. Estou realmente cansada. Ela advertiu.

- E o que faz você pensar que não estou? Ele pareceu ofendido e abriu a porta para ela, que adentrou a cabine, não tão espaçosa quanto ele descreveu.

- Isso é espaçoso para você? Parece mais um corredor.

- Para quem estava dormindo no chão da casa de máquinas a senhorita está reclamando demais. Ele replicou fitando-a com um olhar acusativo.

- Tanto faz. Vire-se. Disse ela um tanto acanhada, porque ainda não se sentia a vontade por estar num espaço tão apertado, sozinha com ele.

- Porque?

- Você não acha que irei dormir com todas essas roupas, acha? Disse ela num tom sarcástico. Han deu um sorriso malicioso imaginando-a nua.

- Você dorme, sem nenhuma delas? Ele se aproximou dela.

- Sem algumas. Pervertido! Dando um suspiro entediado, Han se virou com os braços cruzados enquanto Leia se despia, ficando apenas com as roupas de baixo. Logo em seguida ela subiu no beliche e enfiou-se embaixo das cobertas dizendo que ele poderia se virar.

Han se virou e viu a roupa dela pendurada na roupa do pequeno guarda roupa que havia na cabine e um arrepio gelado cruzou sua espinha imaginando que ela devia estar nua embaixo daquelas cobertas. A mulher o tirava do sério usando roupas fechadas imagina como a via agora: os cabelos estavam soltos e embora completamente coberta ele podia ver os ombros nus, tão claros quanto o rosto dela, e sentiu vontade de tocá-los, mas não seria correto e ela provavelmente não permitiria.

- Boa noite Han. Ela disse virando-se sem dar-se conta do fascínio que despertava nele.

- Boa noite, Leia. Ele sorriu ao olhar para fora e se dar conta de que já era completamente dia. Pensou que não estava tão cansado, até deitar na cama e praticamente hibernar, pois acordou somente muito mais tarde, quando já estava quase escurecendo novamente.

De repente, escutou barulho, estaria Leia descendo do beliche?

Ele não havia se movido e ela provavelmente pensou que ele ainda dormia, por isso ele tratou de fechar os olhos e fingir que realmente ainda não havia acordado.

Especialmente porque teve uma visão bastante precisa das pernas nuas dela enquanto ela descia a pequena escada do beliche. Pode sentir que ela o observava e como o quarto ainda estava parcialmente na penumbra, pois havia uma cortina tapando o pouco de claridade que ainda havia lá fora, aproveitou para dar uma espiada nela.

Ela estava de costas para ele, se trocando, os cabelos cobriam praticamente todo o corpo dela até a cintura, mas mesmo assim teve que se controlar, pois seu corpo estava querendo denunciar o que ele sentia ao vê-la daquela maneira.

Ele já havia visto outras mulheres naquela situação naturalmente, mas Leia tinha um poder desconhecido sobre ele. Ela o dominava de uma forma invisível exatamente como a força tinha poder sobre um jedi.

Sentiria ela o mesmo? Teve que admitir que só de lembrar-se daquele curto, porém absolutamente desnecessário beijo que ela havia dado em Luke, ele sentia vertigens. Estaria se apaixonando pela princesa teimosa e reclamona? Normalmente gostava de mulheres as quais se deixavam dominar por ele e não o contrário. Seria Leia uma feiticeira?

- Já está tarde. Logo é hora de dormir novamente. Ela o chacoalhou, dando-lhe um susto.

- Há melhores maneiras de acordar um homem, princesa. Ele sorriu, abrindo os olhos por completo e vendo-a agora completamente vestida e com os cabelos presos, como de costume.

- Vamos logo, Han.

Ela sorriu e segurou a mão dele para puxá-lo, no entanto quando as duas mãos se tocaram os dois puderam sentir como se houvessem faíscas invisíveis naquele pequeno contato. Um gesto tão simples e a princípio tão inocente conseguiu inflamar os corpos dos dois e aumentar a velocidade das batidas do coração deles. O sorriso desapareceu da boca de Leia, quando Han apertou a mão dela e agora os dois apenas se encaravam pensando no que fazer, porque simplesmente não queriam quebrar aquele contato, e nenhum dos dois queria tomar iniciativa alguma.

E nem precisaram, pois uma forte turbulência jogou para trás e quando Han sentou-se na cama rapidamente para ajudá-la uma nova turbulência jogou-a para frente novamente e Han a segurou pelos quadris, segurando-a firmemente até que a nave se estabilizasse novamente.

- Faltam apoios nessa nave, para situações como essa. Disse ela com um ar rabugento.

- Você sempre tem que reclamar de tudo? Ele a fitou. Leia o olhou e o viu sem camisa, usando apenas uma calça fina de pijama fazendo com que seu rosto empalidecesse.

- Porque você ainda está com as mãos no meu quadril? Perguntou ela evitando o contato direto com os olhos dele.

- Desculpe alteza. Disse ele irritado soltando-a de uma vez e levantando começando a se trocar como se ela não estivesse ali. Leia virou o rosto e resolveu sair dali antes que chamas surgissem em suas bochechas.

- Vou ver como Chewie e C3P0 estao se saindo, já que você não tem modos com uma dama.

- Dama? Onde? Ele provocou rindo deixando Leia ainda mais irritada. Empinando o nariz ela abriu a porta e novamente outro solavanco jogou-a para trás de encontro ao corpo de Han.

- Que diabos há com essa maldita sucata velha? Ela reclamou erguendo o tom de voz.

- Você sempre acorda assim? Disse ele já perdendo a paciência.

- Assim como?

- Não importa. Já sei como acalmá-la. O olhar dele estava cheio de desejo e malícia e antes que Leia tomasse qualquer atitude, ele virou-a de frente para ele, segurando seus pulsos e jogou-a contra a parede.

- O que você... Ela se preparava para xingá-lo mas ele tapou-lhe os lábios suavemente.

- Shhh... Já sei como acalmá-la minha princesa. Agora o tom de voz era tão suave quanto música, mas isso não a deixou mais calma, apenas fez com que seu corpo tremesse ainda mais.

- Não sou sua. Não sou de ninguém. Ela vociferou.

- Veremos.

Sem mais palavras Han a beijou violentamente segurando-lhe a nuca e quase a esmagando contra a parede. O corpo dela parecia tão frágil sob o dele, tão imaculado que ele tinha que se controlar para não ir mais longe do que era permitido. Não queria assustá-la, mas se divertia com toda aquela pose indulgente dela e queria deixar claro que sabia que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele a desejava.

4


	5. Dia 5

Dia 5:

**Dia 5:**

Han continuou beijando-a dessa vez aprofundando o beijo numa dança sensual, escorregando as mãos pela cintura dela. Um pouco abaixo demais, pois ela sobressaltou-se, porém ele logo ignorou-a e prosseguiu.

Tocou novamente seus cabelos agora presos somente por uma trança que cobria suas costas exalando um perfume tão agradável que parecia sobre-humano.

Leia não tentou se desvencilhar mais e suas mãos tremiam enquanto pousavam na nuca dele, e estavam frias, seu coração estava acelerado e um embrulho estranho surgiu em seu estômago e ela sabia que não era fome.

Han soltou os lábios dela por um momento e ao abrir os olhos viu os dela ainda fechados numa expressão sublime e entregue, então tomou-a novamente agarrando o quadril dela e colocando a perna sobreposta a dela numa posição que o excitava ainda mais deixando seus beijos cruzarem a fronteira entre o pescoço e o peito embora coberto por uma túnica fechada.

- Diga que você me quer. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Eu sei que você quer. Continuou deixando a mão quente infiltrar-se sobre a túnica para que pudesse tocar o que seus lábios não conseguiram. Pode sentir a pele dela se arrepiando por inteiro quando tocou o seio dela. No entanto ela não foi a única que sentiu o corpo titubear naquele momento.

- Nunca.

A voz dela quase não saiu. Mesmo assim ele continuou insistindo, massageando suavemente seu mamilo tão vagarosamente que aquilo estava se tornando uma tortura para ela. Sem se dar conta de todo o seu desejo ela agarrou o braço dele firmemente fazendo com que ele soltasse um suspiro devido a pressão que as unhas dela fizeram em sua carne. Ele não entendia porque tinha feito aquilo, pois ao sentir a maciez da pele dela não sabia que conseguiria se conter, se conseguiria parar quando sua cabeça quisesse que ele parasse. Pois no momento não havia mais bom senso algum.

- Confesse Leia. Seu corpo fala por você. Ele continuou. – Seus lábios estão trêmulos. Ele disse cobrindo-os com um beijo terno logo em seguida. – Suas mãos estão frias. Com a mão livre tomou a dela e deu um beijo cavalheiro na mesma. – E seus olhos não conseguem esconder o que sua boca tenta calar. Disse por fim soltando-a e virando-se em direção a porta.

- Aonde você vai? Perguntou ela confusa. Como podia simplesmente deixá-la naquele estado e simplesmente deixá-la ali sozinha?

- Pilotar um pouco. Afinal acho que já deixamos demais as coisas nas mãos de um Wookie e um andróide, não acha? Ele disse com tranqüilidade como se ignorasse tudo que haviam feito a pouco.

- Você é louco? Ela disse exasperada.

- Eu? Não. Por quê? Ele riu. Leia abaixou a cabeça e passou por ele saindo na frente sem olhar para trás. Sentia-se humilhada e envergonhada e ele era o culpado. Porque razão ele tinha tanto poder sobre ela? Se pudesse estaria bem longe daquela nave, bem longe dele e das reações psicológicas adversas que ele poderia causar.

Durante o resto do dia, Leia não lhe dirigiu a palavra, o que Han interpretava como um sinal positivo, afinal se ela não gostasse dele teria gostado quando ele parou de beijá-la e acariciá-la. A reação dela, no entanto, deixava claro que ela tinha gostado daquilo tudo tanto quando ele. Ele sabia que não era bom o bastante para ela. Ela era uma princesa e ele nada era além de um jogador, mas por alguma razão sabia que algo havia mudado dentro dele quando a conheceu.

Porque outro motivo estaria arriscando a pele para fazer parte de um grupo de rebeldes? O lema dele sempre foi a sobrevivência em primeiro lugar, independente dos princípios, mas ele se importava com a opinião de Leia e também não sabia porque, mas queria que ela elogiasse as atitudes dele, como fez alguns dias atrás, dando-lhe um beijo da bochecha. Um beijo tão inocente e rápido e ao mesmo tempo capaz de derrubar todos seus escudos contra o que sentia:

Estava se apaixonando por ela.

Não importava que ele não gostasse disso, simplesmente acontecia e a cada minuto que passava aquele sentimento crescia.

Queria tê-la em seus braços, fazê-la delirar, tomar seu corpo para si e torná-la sua, somente sua. Cortava-lhe o peito imaginar que outro homem pudera ter tocado naquela pele suave e feito com que ela soltasse aqueles resmungos incompreensíveis. Ou que a tenha deixado com as bochechas coradas e as extremidades frias.

Não! Ninguém mais tinha esse direito. Embora ela não tivesse lhe dado o direito de ter esse sentimento de posse.

- Leia, temos problemas. Aperte o botão de emergência! Disse ele suavemente observando a traseira da nave.

- Que botão? Perguntou ela sem dar muita importância.

- Aperte logo! Onde estava com a cabeça o tempo todo.

- Pare de gritar seu estúpido! Estou tentando ajudar. Ela resmungou. Han deu um suspiro irritado e empurrou-a apertando o botão por ela, mas fora tarde demais. A nave fora atingida e com o solavanco Han perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou se batendo numa das engrenagens, quase perdendo a consciência.

- Han, você está bem? Leia perguntou preocuopada.

- Estaria se você fosse mais atenta. Chame C3P0 rápido e peça para Chewie analisar o estrago! Disse ele tentando estancar o sangue que escorria em sua testa.

- Você... Está sangrando. Disse ela preocupada.

- Vai logo! Ele gritou e Leia saiu correndo atordoada enquanto ele tentava mais uma vez despistar naves inimigas.

No entanto o céu estava infestado e a nave estava muito mais lenta que de costume, não havia jeito. Teria que arranjar um esconderijo até que conseguisse consertar os problemas então mais uma vez embrenhou-se entre os asteróides, mesmo sabendo que era perigoso. E dessa vez tomou cuidado para não terminar na barriga de algum monstro espacial.

Quando finalmente despistou-os e encontrou um lugar seguro descansou, pousando as pernas sobre o computador de bordo e massageando a testa dolorida que ainda sangrava.

Ouviu passos atrás de si e girou a cadeira ligeiro. Era ela, com uma expressão culpada, mas ele estava irritado e aquilo não iria amolecê-lo, ou o fato de ela ter trazido gelo para sua testa.

- Temos condições de chegar até a casa do seu amigo? Ela perguntou, limpando o ferimento.

- Temos, mas tenho que analisar o estrago que você causou na traseira da nave.

- Eu? Ela perguntou irritada apertando o gelo com força contra a área ensangüentada na testa dele.

- Ai! Você sim. Eu pedi um simples favor e você estava flutuando nas nuvens. Ele satirizou.

- Ninguém manda você ser um grosso que acha que todo mundo tem que saber tudo que você sabe! Eu havia pedido para você me ensinar a pilotar esse museu e você se recusou. Agora não reclame! Ela se defendeu.

- Em primeiro lugar: a Milennium Falcon não é um museu e em segundo mulheres e máquinas não combinam. Viu só o resultado da sua ajuda? Ele apontou para a janela lá fora querendo mostrar que a nave estava parada.

- Será que você nunca é capaz de admitir seus próprios erros? Ela cruzou os braços. – Se vire com isso. Jogou o pote cheio de gelo no colo dele e se retirou com a pose inflada de sempre.

Ele realmente havia conseguido irritá-la, pois ela arrastou seu colchão novamente até a casa de máquinas e foi dormir por lá sem falar com ele. Ele não se atreveu a tentar convencê-la do contrário. Porque ela tinha que ser assim tão petulante?

Como não conseguia dormir mesmo ele passara a noite em claro tentando fechar o buraco aberto pelas naves de Vader. Chewie se cansou e o deixou sozinho pois ele era teimoso demais para admitir que também estava cansado, o que fez com que acabasse pegando no solo do lado de fora da nave.


	6. Dia 6

**Dia 6:**

Leia acordou com dores nas costas de dormir no chão da casa de maquinas com aquele colchão velho e fino, mas não ligava. Não daria o gosto de deixar Han saber como ela realmente se sentia, por isso se esticou com vigor e vestiu-se subindo a escada logo em seguida.

- Dormiu bem? Perguntou ele assim que a viu.

- Como um anjo. Respondeu ela sorridente, massageando sugestivamente as costas.

- Espero que sim, porque não a convidarei novamente para minha cabine princesa. Ele deu aquele sorriso no canto dos lábios que a enlouquecia.

- Com essa noticia já ganhei meu dia. Leia deu um sorriso tão perfeito que ele não podia imaginar que ela não havia sido sincera.

Porque diabos não conseguia conquistar aquela princesa? O que havia de especial nela que a tornava tão intocável? A cada dia que passava sentia mais vontade de desvendar esse mistério. Chewie cortou as faíscas entre os 2 ao chamar Han que prontamente o seguiu.

Ao invés de se oferecer para ajudar como costumava fazer Leia simplesmente jogou suas pernas para o ar e ficou sentada numa cadeira apreciando a paisagem sem colaborar com absolutamente nada, mesmo quando a nave fora novamente ameaçada por inimigos.

- Não poderia se mexer para algo útil? Han reclamou ao vê-la naquela pose o dia todo.

- Achei melhor não. Poderia atrapalhar você e causar outro acidente. Ela falou com ironia evidente.

- Qual é, Leia? Você vai ficar chateada o resto da viagem porque eu perdi a paciência uma vez? Ele resmungou?

- Uma vez? O que faz você pensar que eu devo seguir ordens suas? Ela se levantou, impondo-se com sua voz altiva.

- Você está na minha nave!

- Não pense que eu não gostaria de estar em outro lugar com qualquer outra pessoa!

- Alguém como Luke? Ele sugeriu.

- Que quer dizer? Ela pareceu ofendida.

- Você sabe bem o que quero dizer.

- Não mude o assunto! O fato de você ter ciúmes de Luke não me fará esquecer as suas grosserias.

- Então você nem vai tentar se defender? Ele desafiou.

- Talvez você simplesmente tenha razão. Ela deu de ombros e o deixou sozinho.

- Mulheres! Han bufou.

No entanto sabia que não conseguiria ficar mais um dia de mal com ela, não havia dormido durante toda a noite anterior pensando nela e não cometeria o mesmo erro naquela noite.

Quando tudo estava quieto e ele havia desligado C3P0 para ter certeza de que ele não os interromperia, Han desceu as escadas até a casa de maquinas para falar com Leia, e dessa vez, sem pedras na mão.

- Não minta. Ele disse de repente.

- O que? Ela sentou cobrindo-se até o pescoço.

- Você não gosta de dormir aqui. Não acredito que consegue dormir com esse barulho todo. Deixa de ser teimosa!

- É assim que você pretende me pedir desculpas? Ela o alfinetou com o olhar.

- Está bem! Desculpe por eu ter gritado com você. Eu estava nervoso por culpa daqueles imbecis e descontei em você. Satisfeita?

- Não completamente. Quero que você retire o que disse sobre mulheres e máquinas não combinarem.

- Leia, por favor!

- Quer meu perdão ou não? Ela disse pertinente.

- Você pilota muito bem. Ele suspirou e sentou no colchão. – Aliás, você não gostaria de me pilotar? Ele sugeriu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Han! Ela o reprimiu, ficando corada, deixando-o ainda mais excitado, tentando imaginar o que havia por baixo naquele cobertor.

- Esse colchão é o mesmo que o chão! Como pode ser tão mentirosa ao ponto de dizer que é confortável? Ele resmungou em seguida.

- Já dormi em condições piores. Ela garantiu.

- Mas não é necessário agora. Considera minha companhia assim tão repugnante? Ele fingiu modéstia.

- Você sabe que não. Ela sorriu.

- Então levante daí e vamos comigo.

Ele ofereceu a mão. Leia ficou desconfiada e hesitou, mas havia nos olhos dele mais do que ele queria falar. Havia algo que a tornou mais confiante ao segui-lo. Então se levantou, deixando o cobertor cair e assim deixando-a exposta aos olhos de Han que pela primeira vez a via tão próxima, usando apenas uma fina combinação sobre sua roupa de baixo.

A primeira reação dela foi se abaixar rapidamente para ajuntar o cobertor, no entanto quando o fez soltou um gemido de dor e estremeceu, deixando Han mais preocupado que excitado.

- O que foi? Ele perguntou abaixando-se com ela novamente.

- Minhas costas doem. Ela admitiu. – Amanhã estarei bem. Garantiu sorrindo e tocando o rosto dele.

- Deite de barriga para baixo. Han disse de uma forma que mais parecia uma ordem, deixando-a confusa.

- O que?

- Confie em mim. Ele disse empurrando-a pelos ombros e ela acabou cedendo. – Feche seus olhos. Sussurrou.

- Sei que não devia. Ela disse, fechando os olhos em seguida. Han tentou não ouvir, nem prestar atenção nas reações que vê-la daquela maneira havia causado em seu corpo e se deteve ao que realmente queria.

Pôs as duas mãos sobre as costas dela, fazendo movimentos suaves em círculos, com uma pressão que a fazia sentir um alivio imenso nas dores musculares que sentia.

- Meu Deus onde aprendeu isso? Ela resmungou.

- Não importa. Desde que faça o efeito desejado. Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- E qual seria? Ela perguntou virando-se de frente para ele.

- Já não tenho tanta certeza. Os dois trocaram um olhar fulminante. Um olhar que pela primeira vez no dia, não oferecia uma briga, nem um sarcasmo, apenas atração. Um magnetismo que corria acerca dos dois e já não podia ser negado.


	7. Dia 7

**Dia 7:**

Não sabia dizer o porque exatamente. Talvez fora a pouca roupa que a cobria, ou os olhos brilhantes e grandes. Talvez fosse o ar de menina, ainda que num corpo de mulher. E um corpo muito atraente de mulher, diga-se de passagem.

O fato é que independente do motivo lá estava ele com o coração batendo tão rápido que mal podia se concentrar em seus pensamentos enquanto os dois permaneciam ali estagnados, congelados em cena como um filme pausado.

Ele sabia o que queria fazer, mas não tinha certeza se devia. Não podia imaginar que ela se sentia tão insegura e vulnerável quanto ele naquele momento, porém ao sentir que ele não se moveria por causa de tudo que havia acontecido anteriormente Leia resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

Ela se aproximou de modo abrupto pensando que assim seria mais fácil ser corajosa o bastante para fazê-lo e beijou os lábios dele de forma voraz. Violentamente.

Com mais selvageria que antes, afinal todos os beijos anteriores foram interrompidos antes que chegassem perto do que acontecia agora.

Ele titubeou por um momento duvidando de que aquilo era real. No entanto quando houve o entrelace feroz das duas línguas se envolvendo ele soube que aquilo era mais que real. Era vivo, e estava acordando o seu corpo inteiro.

- Leia... Ele suspirou com um olhar malicioso fitando os lábios dela quando interrompeu o beijo por um minuto, para tomar fôlego. No entanto ela não parecia pronta a corresponder a brincadeira, continuava séria, hesitante e com os lábios entreabertos e ofegantes.

- Não me faça mudar de idéia... Ela disse simplesmente agarrando-lhe pelo pescoço e voltando a beijá-lo sem acanhamento algum.

Han não sabia como agir naquela situação. Não sabia o que ela permitido, pois tinha medo que se ele desse algum passo em falso ela fugiria novamente e ele simplesmente não podia permitir isso.

No entanto era difícil controlar seu desejo tendo ela tão colada ao seu corpo que podia sentir os seios dela arfando contra seu peito, a virilha contra a sua parte mais íntima e quente naquele momento e ainda os lábios dela confundindo-se aos seus.

Perdendo-se em seus devaneios escorregou suas mãos pelos braços dela suavemente, juntamente com seus beijos perdendo-se no pescoço dela, chegando até o colo e voltando aos lábios em seguida.

Não podia crer na maciez da pele dela, embora tivesse tido muitas mulheres, nenhuma nunca havia o excitado daquela maneira, não que lembrasse ao menos.

Leia queria tocá-lo, queria saborear cada milímetro do corpo dele, no entanto não sabia como, sua experiência era limitada e não queria ser ousada demais. Não sabia como e onde tocá-lo, não sabia o que o deixava louco de desejo, mas estava disposta a aprender, pois a única coisa que não podia mais de jeito nenhum era negar aquilo que sentia perto de Han, seja lá o que fosse.

De repente Han soltou os lábios dela, imprensando-a contra a parede com um olhar decidido deixando-a surpresa com o ato rápido e ágil.

- Não posso mais agüentar isso. Tenho que ter você por inteiro. Disse quase num sussurro mordendo a ponta da orelha dela e fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Pensou se aquilo teria o mesmo efeito nele e corou ao imaginar o que seria esse tudo a qual ele se referia.

- Que quer dizer? Ela gaguejou um pouco, pois sabia bem o que ele queria dizer.

- Você sabe. Ele disse sério aproximando-se do rosto dela. – Quero amar você, quero beijar seu corpo inteiro e fazê-la gemer de prazer. Sussurrou no ouvido dela com a mão na alça de sua camisola lutando contra a vontade de abaixar aquela alça.

- Hum... Ela resmungou. Ok. Disse com um ar firme dando de ombros.

- Ok? Ele pareceu surpreso e decepcionado ao mesmo tempo.

- É. Mas você deve saber algo antes... Voltou a ter novamente a voz mais falha e um ar mais inseguro.

- O que? Quis saber interessado, sustentando o olhar dela que caiu de repente.

- Eu nunca... Eu nunca fiz isso antes. Disse um pouco envergonhada.

- Sou gentil. Ele disse com uma voz doce, sorrindo e voltando a beijá-la. – Um momento. Parou de beijá-la e cobriu-a novamente.

- Que foi? Ela ficou confusa. Han não disse nada e simplesmente a conduziu até seu quarto. Ela finalmente estava entendendo tudo.

– Você nunca mais vai dormir no meio daquelas máquinas e naquele colchão ruim. Isso é uma ordem. Ele disse num tom brincalhão.

- Sim capitão. Disse ela com uma continência rindo.

- Bem, estando isso resolvido... Onde estávamos?

Han fechou a porta encostando-a sobre a mesma enquanto arrancava o cobertor dos ombros dela. Então ele terminou de soltar os cabelos dela que estavam presos numa trança única toda esfiapada devido aos beijos e as carícias sôfregas e passou a acariciá-los gentilmente, fitando-a sem pressa de nada.

- Você disse que queria me amar por inteiro, beijando meu corpo e me fazendo gemer de prazer por você. Ela disse imitando o tom de voz dele com um sorriso irônico.

- E o que você acha disso? Ele perguntou acariciando o rosto dela.

- O que você acha? O que eu estaria fazendo aqui? Ela perguntou retoricamente.

- Porque você não pode responder de uma forma direta e clara? Ele resmungou suavemente.

Leia então abriu um sorriso como há algum tempo ele não via e pegou na mão dele. A mão dela estava fria, suada e trêmula, deixando claro o quanto ela estava nervosa, por mais segura que sua expressão estivesse. Logo em seguida para agradável surpresa dele, ela colocou a mão dele sobre o seu seio e olhou profundamente nos olhos dele dizendo:

- Direta e clara o bastante pra você?

- Você não precisa se sentir pressionada. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Se não quiser eu...

- Você está amarelando Han? Não pensei que você fosse desse tipo. Ela debochou com um ar de desafio. Mesmo assim ele permanecia sério porque ele queria ter certeza de que ela realmente sabia o que estava fazendo. E por ter tanta preocupação com os sentimentos dela acima de seus hormônios é que teve ainda mais certeza de que ela era especial.

Sem dizer mais nada ele a beijou e dessa vez sem constrangimento e sem medo ergueu a perna dela, acariciando-a e flexionando-a em torno de seu quadril enquanto erguia a camisola branca desajeitadamente porque há muito tempo queria desvendar o que aquelas roupas cobriam.

Tentou diminuir o ritmo embora seu apetite fosse voraz, temeu assustá-la porque embora muito segura, Leia era inexperiente e ele queria que ela tivesse as melhores sensações possíveis sobre aquilo que eles estavam prestes a fazer.

Observou os seios dela com atenção, tocou-os com devoção, analisando como eram perfeitos, talvez os mais perfeitos, arredondados e simétricos que ele já havia visto.

Quando os tocou com sua boca, saboreando seus mamilos, Leia gemeu contraindo-se o deixando preocupado.

- Machuquei-a? Quis saber num tom de voz bem baixo.

- Não. A voz dela era quase inaudível mesmo assim tomou fôlego e puxou-o pelos cabelos, tomando seus lábios novamente enquanto abria os botões de sua camisa e a jogava no chão.

Leia então deixou suas mãos perderem-se pelo peito dele, pelos braços e que suas unhas arranhassem as costas dele enquanto ele mais uma vez sugava seus seios fazendo com que ela não conseguisse se manter em pé, tamanho era seu prazer.

Ele então colocou as pernas dela em torno de seu quadril e a ergueu, carregando-a até o colchão no chão. Han havia tirado os colchões dos beliches e colocados os dois lado a lado no chão.

Leia não sabia descrever o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo, todos seus sentidos estavam aguçados e regiões de seu corpo antes tão adormecidas estavam despertas, aquecidas e úmidas, sedentas por mais. E esse mais nunca parecia ser o bastante.

Ela não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que precisava livrar-se de tudo que ainda havia entre eles. Precisava terminar de despi-lo para sentir nada além do corpo dele sobre o dela, embora somente pensar sobre isso já fazia com que estremecesse de prazer. Um prazer desconhecido até então.

Sendo assim começou a empurrar as calças dele para baixo com urgência, fazendo com que ele a olhasse com um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito no canto dos lábios para logo em seguida ajudar-lhe na tarefa.

Han já não agüentava de tanta excitação, mas mesmo assim precisava conter sua fúria então beijou a barriga dela delicadamente até alcançar a calcinha.

Ao olhar para Leia viu que os olhos dela estavam fechados e a expressão absorta por isso seguiu em frente retirando a mesma, e saboreando-a exatamente como queria.

Ela gemia cada vez mais alto, apertando os dentes para não gritar deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Apertando suas coxas ele brincou com seu clitóris enquanto Leia pensava que não importava o quanto imoral era o que estava fazendo e sim na proporção das indescritíveis sensações que aquilo lhe proporcionava.

Nunca pensou que tal parte do seu corpo poderia ser explorada daquela maneira.

Quando ela quase o afogou de tanto se contorcer, ele resolveu parar então traçou novamente uma linha de beijos pelo ventre dela, até alcançar o pescoço e começou a posicionar-se sobre ela dizendo:

- Isso pode doer um pouco.

- Eu não ligo. Ela sussurrou exasperada puxando-o mais para si, fazendo com que ele adentrasse sua intimidade de uma forma mais voraz do que pretendia. Leia então se sobressaltou por um momento.

- Está tudo bem? Ele perguntou. Ela fez apenas um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e sorriu colocando as pernas em torno do quadril dele por instinto, para que ficassem ainda mais juntos.

Tê-lo sobre ela naquela maneira era a melhor coisa que ela já havia experimentado. Não sabia se aquilo era sempre assim, ou se era com Han que se tornava tão bom. Só sabia que ainda nem havia terminado e ela já pensava em repetir, de preferência todos os dias.

Ele estava dentro dela, aquecendo seu corpo inteiro, arrancando-lhe suspiros que ela tentava conter com mordidas no ombro dele.

Han não conseguia lembrar-se de quando aquilo já havia sido assim tão bom. Talvez porque nunca antes fora tão maravilhoso assim.

Os longos cabelos dela estavam úmidos de suor e colavam em seu corpo e até mesmo aquilo o excitava.

Nem sequer temeu que seu desejo chegasse ao ápice dentro dela, nem previu que isso aconteceria, mas aconteceu por um tempo tão prolongado que por um instante ele pensou que pudesse durar para sempre.

E para seu agrado Leia também atingiu o clímax junto com ele apertando as pernas tão ferozmente contra o quadril dele que quase lhe tirou o ar. Mas ele não se importava.

Ela não sabia descrever o que havia acontecido, no entanto se até ali havia sido bom, naquele momento havia sido mais que maravilhoso. Não havia palavras para descrever.

- O que você fez comigo? Ela perguntou depois de uns instantes virando-se de lado.

- O que você fez comigo. Ele corrigiu-a suavemente, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Terei que fazer isso com você todos os dias então. Ela sorriu.

- Tem minha permissão, altezissima.

- Boa noite, Han. Disse ela adormecendo em seguida ainda presa aos braços dele.

- Boa noite Leia. No entanto ele continuou acordado, pois tinha medo de dormir e se dar conta de que tudo não havia passado de um sonho.


	8. Dia 8

**Dia 8.**

- Bom dia. Disse Han beijando a testa dela e tirando seu cabelo do rosto.

- Bom dia... Que horas são? Ela perguntou esfregando os olhos.

- Não sei... Mas tenho impressão que não é cedo. Disse ele com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Temos que levantar. Não podemos deixar tudo nas mãos de um Wookie. Se ele cometer algum erro podemos demorar ainda mais para chegar. Disse Leia, levantando enrolada no lençol, deixando Han exposto.

- Você nunca desliga, princesa? Tenha calma, aquele Wookie é capaz de pilotar essa nave melhor do que nós dois.

- Se você diz. Ela gaguejou um pouco e ele se deu conta que ela estava corada, evitando fitá-lo diretamente.

- Qual o problema, Leia? Ele riu.

- Nada. Ela se virou, penteando os cabelos com os dedos.

- Está envergonhada por me ver assim? Isso não foi problema ontem. Disse ele suavemente levantando e colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dela de uma forma protetora.

- É diferente. Estava escuro... E você também não podia me ver bem. Ela explicou.

- E confesso que prefiro ver você à luz do dia, para não deixar nenhum detalhe escapar da minha visão. A voz dele indicava malícia e ela se arrepiou inteira quando ele depositou um beijo suave em seu pescoço.

- Verdade? Ela se virou ainda agarrada no lençol.

- Eu não mentiria sobre isso doçura. Então ele deixou que o lençol escorresse pelos ombros dela fitando-a demoradamente e dizendo: Mais linda do que nunca.

Os dois se beijaram e finalmente vestiram-se, pois o dia seria longo e eles não tinham muito tempo a perder.

Quando foram até a cabine de comando Chewie explicou para Han que estava chegando em Al' Share e que o tempo não estava colaborando com a nave, especialmente porque não tinham como atingir a velocidade máxima e Al' Share era uma área bastante monitorada pela Estrela da Morte.

- Conseguiremos passar por eles mesmo com todos os problemas na nave? Perguntou Leia preocupada.

- Espero que sim. Precisaremos de um milagre. Há muitas naves.

- Mas como eles saberão que somos inimigos.

- Doçura, digamos que minha nave não é nada anônima por essas bandas.

- É claro, afinal você tinha que ser um mercenário, não?

- E você tinha que ser uma princesa procurada, não? Ele alfinetou.

- Não briguem senhor. Veja aquele ali está muito próximo. Estamos perdidos! O que será de nós? C3P0 começou a entrar em pânico.

- Escute aqui lata-velha, se você não calar a boca eu desligo você novamente! Resmungou Han se concentrando para atingir o máximo de naves possível.

- Chewie, se concentre em proteger a Millenium dos tiros e Han tente melhorar essa mira. Disse Leia num tom de ordem.

- Acha que pode fazer melhor? Ele resmungou olhando para ela e ao perder a concentração por esse misero minuto um tiro acertou o vidro da nave e terminou por adentrar a barriga de Leia.

- Eu estou bem, vire-se para frente! Ela ordenou novamente a Han que se obrigou a atender ao pedido dela antes que algo ainda pior acontecesse, embora fosse difícil pensar em qualquer coisa exceto aquela mancha vermelha de sangue se alastrando pelo vestido branco de Leia.

- Senhor, olhe na sua esquerda! E agora na direita! Continuava C3P0 incansavelmente enquanto Leia pegava num dos fusíveis para ajudá-los a combater os inimigos tentando não pensar na dor que sentia.

- Já mandei você calar a boca, seu monte de sucata! Han xingou o andróide mais uma vez dando vários tiros seguidos para todas as direções gritando para livrar-se deles de uma vez, até que eles resolveram se afastar na saída de Al'Share.

- Que bom! Que bom! Estamos salvos, senhor! Disse C3P0 alegremente, comemorando com R2 o fato de terem conseguido escapar, mas Han só pensava em Leia que estava perdendo muito sangue e já havia empalidecido.

- Chewie, assuma o controle novamente. Disse ele com um tom sério.

- Estou bem, Han. Você comandar a nave agora é mais importante.

- Nada é mais importante que você. Ele exclamou segurando-a quando ela ameaçou desmaiar ali mesmo.

Ele então a levou para sua cama, deitando-a e fazendo-a despir-se para que pudesse ver a extensão do ferimento. Por sorte a bala não parecia ter perfurado nenhum órgão vital, mas mesmo assim estava fazendo com que ela sentisse muita dor e perdesse muito sangue, o que não deixava outra saída além de livrá-la daquela bala com as próprias mãos.

- Está muito ruim? Ela perguntou calmamente.

- Poderia estar pior. Porque chamou minha atenção? Se não tivesse me desconcentrado isso não teria acontecido!

- Se sua mira fosse melhor eu não precisaria chamar sua atenção.

- Você não abranda nem quando está machucada?

- Você tem que me xingar para não demonstrar que está preocupado comigo? Ela sorriu.

- Porque diabos você tem que me conhecer tão bem? Ele a abraçou e beijou delicadamente seus lábios.

- E então, o que terá que ser feito? Ela perguntou sem demonstrar medo.

- Você sabe. Terei que tirar a bala.

- Eu temia que você dissesse isso. Ela deu um meio sorriso, perdendo a cor na face.

- Não tem outra saída. Eu sinto muito. De verdade. Ele disse sinceramente, tentando adquirir coragem para fazer aquilo.

- Eu confio em você.

Ela afirmou, segurando a mão dele e então ele tomou coragem para limpar o ferimento, lavar suas mãos e fazer o que precisava fazer, oferecendo conhaque a ela, para anestesiar a dor que iria sentir.

Ele então conseguiu retirar a bala e largou-a dentro de um copo, tomando todo o cuidado para fazer um curativo em Leia com as mãos tremulas pelo nervosismo ao ouvir o grito dela quando ele puxou a bala utilizando uma pinça.

- Melhor você repousar agora. Você vai ficar bem. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela tentando não pensar no quão forte seu coração batia naquele momento, mesmo sabendo que ela iria sim ficar bem, desde que o ferimento não inflamasse.

Mal conseguiu dormir a noite, pois ela teve febre à noite toda e ele precisou trocar diversas vezes os curativos, pois ela continuava sangrando e ele já não sabia mais o que fazer. Sabia que precisava fechar aquela ferida, mas nunca teve aula de primeiros socorros, muito menos tinha linha ou agulha para fazer o necessário.

Só sabia que não podia perder Leia, não podia perder a única mulher pela qual já havia sentido uma complexidade tão grande de sentimentos.


	9. Dia 10

**Dia 10:**

Leia começava a melhorar, pois sua cor já havia voltado ao habitual e suas bochechas estavam coradas para total satisfação de Han, assim como de C3P0 que já estava irritando Han Solo com todos os seus comentários preocupados.

De qualquer forma, ele não arredou o pé da cabine a não ser para comer ou ir ao banheiro e durante o tempo todo permanecia segurando a mão dela como se temesse que ela pudesse escapar a qualquer momento mesmo naquele estado febril.

- Sente-se melhor? Ele perguntou ao ver que ela estava acordando.

- Pareço melhor? Perguntou ela aguardando uma afirmação, pois sempre detestou ficar doente e de cama por muitos dias.

- Parece sim. Ele sorriu.

- Pena não poder dizer o mesmo. Ela provocou sorrindo. – Você está um trapo.

- Senti falta do seu senso de humor. Ela suspirou com um tom provocativo, mas era verdade. Sentira a falta dela, mesmo de suas provocações e reclamações.

- E eu sinto falta de utilizar minhas pernas. Disse ela, fazendo menção de se levantar, mas ele a impediu.

- Melhor não, Leia. – Preciso trocar novamente o curativo.

- Você vive trocando. Obrigada pela preocupação, mas estou bem. Ela garantiu, acariciando o rosto dele.

Não teve proposta, ele fez questão de limpar e trocar os curativos novamente e para seu alívio, o ferimento estava cicatrizando surpreendentemente rápido.

- Você é forte. Nunca vi um ferimento de bala cicatrizar tão rápido e tão bem.

- Talvez tenha sido por causa dos bons cuidados. Disse ela sorrindo.

- Desculpe ter gritado com você. Disse ele sem jeito.

- Já estou acostumada com seu temperamento difícil. Disse ela erguendo um pouco para beijá-lo.

- Quem manda você ser tão teimosa? Ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados quando ela descolou os lábios dos seus.

- Você sabe que é isso que você gosta em mim. Disse ela com um tom sensual.

- Não. Ele negou com uma expressão séria que gradualmente se transformou num sorriso. – É apenas uma das coisas que gosto em você.

- Talvez eu devesse ser atingida por tiros mais vezes. Isso deixou você mais suave. Ela riu.

- Não diga isso. Nem de brincadeira. Não sabe como fiquei preocupado com você.

- Sei sim. Eu não estava inconsciente. Ela sorriu. – Não o tempo todo.

- Bem, acho melhor eu dar uma olhada no trajeto. Não é confiável deixar tudo nas mãos de um Wookie e dois andróides não acha? Ele deu um beijo suave na testa dela.

- É claro. Aliás, faz dez dias que estamos nessa nave. Percebeu? Ela perguntou.

- Eu sei. Está passando rápido...

- Muito. Ela concordou.

- Mais setenta dias e estará livre de mim. Disse ele com um sorriso, mas no fundo ela sabia que não era aquilo que ele queria dizer.

- Não vai mais me ajudar a lutar contra Darth? Pensei que havia mudado. Disse ela um tanto decepcionada.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer. Ele suspirou. Você deve estar com saudades de Luke, não está? Eu quis dizer que não vai precisar conviver exclusivamente comigo, trancafiada dentro dessa "banheira velha." Ele ironizou, usando o nome que ela havia utilizado para se referir a Millenium Falcom.

- Estou sim com saudades de Luke, mas não tenho pressa em revê-lo. Assim como não acho que essa viagem está sendo desagradável ou sua companhia. E sua nave, embora antiga, está sendo muito útil, especialmente porque essa causa não é sua.

- Falou bonito, mas está errada sobre uma coisa, princesa. O sorriso dele se abriu novamente.

- O que?

- Essa causa é minha sim. Acho que é a primeira vez que faço algo que não seja completamente egoísta. E acho que gostei da sensação.

- Mesmo? Perguntou Leia orgulhosa dele.

- Especialmente porque ver os seus olhos brilhando assim vale muito mais do que todo o dinheiro que posso vir a receber.

Ele a encarou e ela não desviou o olhar o que terminou num beijo sôfrego enquanto um tentava invadir a boca do outro com mais rapidez e mais avidez.

Os corações estavam a ponto de explodir para fora do peito quando ouviram batidas na porta.

- Nunca temos sossego não? Ele resmungou e saiu para fora, voltando segundos depois.

- O que foi? Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Chewie disse que estamos passando por onde deveria estar Alderaan. Ele fez uma pausa. – Não há nem sequer um vestígio de que ela tenha existido. Sinto muito.

Leia derramou uma lágrima discreta.

- Eu já esperava por isso. Ela deu de ombros fingindo descaso.

- Bem, mas a área está infestada de radares, por isso será difícil passarmos sem sermos detectados. É provável que tenhamos problemas, por isso prefiro que você permaneça aqui o resto do dia.

- Han, eu já me sinto bem. Ela garantiu.

- Por favor?

Ela então assentiu mesmo contra sua vontade. E para surpresa de Han, não houve mais ataques, o que o deixou profundamente suspeito. Tudo estava tranqüilo demais. Estariam armando um novo ataque e dessa vez com armas mais potentes? Era preciso preparar a nave, por isso tomou controle da Millenium e pediu a Chewie e C3P0 que fizessem o máximo possível para corrigir os problemas causados pelo ataque anterior.


	10. Dia 15

**Dia 15:**

Leia estava finalmente completamente recuperada e os andróides haviam milagrosamente conseguido consertar alguns dos problemas da nave tornando-a um pouco mais rápida e ágil caso surgissem novamente inimigos no caminho.

Han Solo estava cansado, pois há quase quatro dias dormia pouco para permitir que Chewie pudesse trabalhar na nave já que era bom nisso enquanto Han era muito melhor na pilotagem.

Ele quase nem sequer viu Leia, que permanecia deitada a maior parte do tempo, pois não queria contrariá-lo, ainda mais no humor em que estava por não ter dormido.

Esse tempo separados serviu para que pudessem finalmente pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo.

O que de certa forma era um problema porque nenhum dos dois queria se envolver e ali estavam completamente enlaçados e sob as mesmas condições difíceis que tanto temiam enfrentar.

Afinal ele ainda precisava deixá-la. Jabba o caçaria onde quer que fosse e não poderia se esconder pelo resto da vida. E também não queria envolver Leia em seus problemas e pô-la em um perigo completamente desnecessário.

Meu Deus, estava fazendo planos com ela?

"Diabos eu a amo!" Admitiu para si mesmo tentando entender como permitiu que isso acontecesse. No entanto somente de lembrar-se da noite de amor que tiveram juntos seu corpo já se arrepiava por inteiro pois ninguém jamais fizera com que ele se sentisse assim. E ele tivera uma boa cota de amantes. A sua e a de vários outros homens também, costumava se gabar. No entanto agora apenas Leia preenchia seus pensamentos e fantasias.

E tinha que admitir que suas fantasias sexuais ela preenchia desde a primeira vez que a vira.

E quando a viu ferida poucos dias atrás pensou que seu coração poderia parar naquele mesmo instante caso não conseguisse salvá-la. Uma culpa absurda invadiu-o no mesmo momento porque seu senso de proteção em relação a ela era maior do que podia imaginar.

E agora culpava-se por ter tirado a pureza dela sem poder oferecer-lhe o que ela realmente merecia. E culpava-se mais ainda porque no momento estava tão extasiado que nem pensou que o sexo havia sido completamente incauto.

E se ela engravidasse?

Mesmo amando-a ele ainda precisava abandoná-la e sabia que só se livraria de Jabba matando-o. Isso se o próprio Jabba não o matasse primeiro.

No entanto o que de repente o assustou foi perceber que estava mais preocupado com o fato de precisar deixá-la do que com uma possível gravidez. Isso era estranho. Ainda mais estranho do que estar completamente apaixonado por uma mulher que era o oposto de todas as mulheres pela qual ele já teve algum interesse sexual.

Pois ele nunca quisera perpetuar sua espécie. Sempre viu-se como um lobo solitário, que assim morreria assim que perdesse os atrativos e as mulheres começassem a repudiar a idéia de fazer sexo com ele.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Era o que mais se perguntava desde que conhecera Leia e aparentemente não estava perto de chegar a alguma resposta plausível.

Tanto questionamento o fez perceber como estava morrendo de vontade de vê-la pois mesmo estando presos na mesma nave haviam ficado tão distanciados nos últimos dias que ele ansiava pela presença dela.

Sendo assim pediu para Chewie permanecer alerta em seu lugar no cockpit e foi até a cabine dele, onde supostamente ela devia estar deitada.

- Leia. Ele suspirou sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. No dia que ela obedecesse uma ordem dele...

Procurou-a então pelos corredores, casa de máquinas, banheiro, até que por fim foi a cozinha, onde a encontrou fazendo uma salada de frutas usando apenas uma camisa branca dele.

Assim que a viu os olhos dele congelaram naquela visão, pois nunca antes a vira tão feminina como agora.

Podia ver através da camisa os mamilos destacados dela, e a camisa ficava na altura do inicio das coxas, dando-lhe uma visão deslumbrante das pernas bem torneadas dela e os cabelos presos numa trança pendiam sobre o ombro dela cobrindo o seio esquerdo.

A fascinação dele era tanta que ela corou nas bochechas ao sentir o olhar possessivo dele.

- Desculpe ter levantado, mas eu precisava comer algo. Disse ela já se defendendo e tentando quebrar aquela tensão visível na mandíbula dele.

- Eu entendo. Ele gaguejou. – Mas não devia andar assim pela nave... Lembre-se que há mais seres do sexo masculino aqui. Ele continuou.

- C3P0? Um andróide faria no máximo algum comentário completamente anatômico ao meu respeito. Não sou da espécie dele. Ela riu. E não creio que Chewie se importaria também.

- Mesmo assim, eu não quero que mais ninguém a veja assim. Disse ele seriamente. E Chewie comentaria algo comigo, você não se chateia porque não entende o que ele diz.

- Pois eu gostaria de aprender a me comunicar com ele. Disse ela suavemente pegando uma colher para finalmente desfrutar sua salada de fruta.

- Isso seria interessante. Disse ele balançando a cabeça.

- Aliás, o que diremos a eles? Ela perguntou com certa dificuldade.

- Sobre o que?

"Diabos Han, você sabe sobre o que!" Ela pensou fitando-o de uma forma agressiva. Afinal o tempo que passara deitada foi o bastante para quase enlouquecer pensando nele ao ponto de perder o sono.

Aliás, sobre ele não. Sobre eles.

E a única conclusão que chegara é que o amava.

Sim, o que ela tanto temia acontecera. Estava completamente apaixonada por ele. E completamente frustrada pelo medo de estar grávida dele.

Não tinham falado sobre isso, e ela não tocaria no assunto.

Porque simplesmente não queria pensar sobre isso.

Tudo que ela amava se esvaia e ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o mesmo aconteceria com Han.

Ela precisava se apegar ao que tinha, mesmo que fosse menos do que ela queria, pois homem nenhum fizera com que ela se sentisse daquele jeito.

Homem nenhum a tocara daquela forma, ou melhor, ela nunca permitiu ser tocada daquela forma.

- Não acho que precisamos dizer nada. Ele finalmente afirmou. – Não devemos explicações, portanto não acho necessário omitir nada. Agiremos como achamos que devemos. Deu de ombros, encarando-a.

- Por instinto, você sugere? Provocou ela.

- Por assim dizer. Ele concordou.

- Não estou acostumada à isso. Ela sorriu.

- Agir instintivamente?

"Tudo isso." Foi a resposta que ela quis dar, mas se calou. Havia tantas coisas que ela queria perguntar, que ela precisava saber, no entanto sempre que tentava se abrir, mordia os lábios e desistia porque tinha medo das respostas.

Han viu a confusão nos olhos dela e entender que ela se sentia exatamente do mesmo modo que ele e com um sorriso terno, levantou o queixo dela e disse:

- Ao menos não estou sozinho então.

- Você sempre age por instinto, Han. Eu normalmente sou racional...

- E quando você não é? Quis saber ele interessado.

- Sempre que estou com você. E isso me aborrece. Admitiu ela um tanto magoada.

- Eu a aborreço? Perguntou ele chateado.

- O efeito que você tem sobre mim me aborrece. Corrigiu ela suavemente, acariciando o rosto dele.

- Porque?

Ele achou que a conversa estava começando a ficar mais interessante, pois não era fácil fazer Leia falar sobre sentimentos, especialmente com ele.

Ela demorou a responder porque temia a reação dele. Temia praticamente tudo por mais que já tivesse entregue seu corpo e sua alma a ele.

Ela já era dele. Já havia perdido essa guerra, mas ele precisava saber?

- Porque sei que vou perdê-lo. Ela finalmente desabafou com pesar e Han ao olhar para aqueles lindos olhos castanhos fitando- com tamanha devoção, sentiu uma pontada de culpa, pois não podia negar aquela verdade.

- Ajuda se eu disser que não quero lhe deixar? Perguntou ele quase num sussurro.

- Não me deixe então. Você disse que nunca me deixaria sozinha. Implorou ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu gostaria de poder dizer que não a abandonarei, mas não posso. Ele abaixou a cabeça. – Tenho um confronto com Jabba e não sei como irá terminar.

- Resolva suas dívidas e volte pra mim. Sussurrou ela acariciando a mão dele.

- Leia serei sincero com você. Disse ele acariciando-lhe os cabelos. – Não sei o que me espera.

- Han eu já perdi muito na minha vida. Ela fez uma pausa tentando ganhar fôlego para dizer o que estava preso em sua garganta. Mas não posso perder você.

Então ele a abraçou tentando acalmá-la e ela aconchegou-se nos braços dele sentindo o perfume dele que ela não sabia se vinha da camisa que usava ou dele mesmo quando ele disse de repente.

- Sou só eu, ou está muito calor aqui?

- Está calor. Por isso estou usando isso. Minhas roupas de inverno não são mais adequadas aqui dentro. Creio que o ar-condicionado estragou. Ela explicou.

- Mais essa. Han resmungou. – Mas tem outra coisa, sobre a qual ainda não falamos. Disse ele mudando o tom de voz.

- Eu sei. Disse ela com ar de sabedoria. – E prefiro que não falemos sobre isso.

- Mas Leia... Ele tentou prosseguir, porém ela tapou os lábios dele.

- Eu quero você. Não me importa as condições ou as conseqüências. Não quero nada de você. Ela esclareceu e engoliu a saliva antes de continuar. – Quero apenas que me ame como se nunca houvera outra em sua vida.

Ela havia mesmo dito isso? Sentia-se embriagada, confusa e completamente envergonhada por estar dizendo aquelas coisas para ele, mesmo assim era como uma droga, a partir do momento que iniciou, era impossível parar.

Han sorriu completamente extasiado com aquela reação dela que sinceramente era muito melhor do que esperava por mais que o fato de os dois concordassem em permanecer em negação sobre os problemas não iria fazer com que eles desaparecessem.

- Nunca houve ninguém como você em minha vida Leia. Ele a corrigiu beijando a testa dela. Por isso não precisa me pedir algo que eu já fazia antes mesmo do seu consentimento.

Porque ele sempre tinha que dar uma resposta perfeita para tudo? Embora a segunda frase a deixara confusa. Ao que ele se referia?

Ele a amava então? Ou ele faria tudo para fazê-la sentir-se a única? Por mais que pudesse soar presunçoso no fundo de seu coração ela sabia que ele a amava com a mesma intensidade que ela o amava por mais que nenhum dos dois estivesse preparado para dizer aquilo em voz alta.

O modo como ele a olhava, o modo como a tratara, falava com ela e fizera amor com ela demonstrava somente o óbvio. Han a amava!

E a desejava também porque ela ainda ruborizava com o olhar lascivo dele sobre o corpo dela mesmo quando estava completamente vestida.

Talvez até mais porque ficasse secretamente imaginando-a sem as roupas.


	11. Dia 16

**Dia 16:**

- Chewie me alcance aquela hidrochave. Disse ele tentando consertar o ar-condicionado.

Chewie entregou e murmurou em sua linguagem:

- A princesa está melhor?

- Você pode me chamar de Leia. Disse ela surgindo de repente usando apenas a camisa de Han e com os cabelos espalhados e revoltos, cobrindo seus seios.

- Você entende a língua dele? Tanto Han e Chewie a olharam com expressões confusas.

- C3P0 está me ensinando. Disse ela sorridente. – Aprendo rápido.

- Eu concordo com essa. Um sorriso malicioso se abriu nos lábios de Han e Chewie lhe deu um olhar incriminativo.

- Já sei que não foi uma boa conversa que vocês tiveram. Resmungou ele mais uma vez.

- Já está tarde. Vocês deviam parar por hoje. Disse ela pondo as mãos nos ombros de Han.

- Não. Ainda é cedo. Han protestou. Onde está aquela lata-velha? De repente ficou tão silencioso e parou de vir aqui dar palpites.

- Porque eu o desliguei. Disse Leia calmamente.

- Muito obrigado mesmo. Ele suspirou aliviado.

- Han, vamos chega por hoje. Eu ordeno que você pare. Disse ela firmemente.

- Eu ordeno que você vista-se de forma mais decente. Ele protestou.

- O inferno é mais gelado que esta nave! Ela replicou.

- Eu não sinto atração por humanas. Se é isso que o preocupa. Disse Chewie rindo e Leia não soube compreender o que ele dizia. Mas pelo olhar que os dois trocaram sabia que era sobre ela.

- Estou tentado consertar isto justamente para corrigir esse problema. Disse Han a Leia com um tom irritado.

- Não precisa se alterar. Passe a madrugada toda ai, se quiser.

Disse ela resignada e saiu movimentando os quadris de um modo que ele nunca havia notado. Ela parecia outra pessoa desde que entraram naquela nave. Estava mais suave, mais feminina e menos impertinente.

Ela era apenas Leia, não a princesa Léia. Era _a sua_ Léia.

E por mais que o assustasse, ele gostava daquilo. Gostava de estar com ela.

- Vocês deviam tomar cuidado. Disse Chewie a Han, tirando-o do transe.

- Com o que? Perguntou Han confuso.

- Sei o que vocês andaram fazendo. Disse Chewie com ar de sabedoria.

- Como...? Quis saber Han sentindo-se um tanto acanhado com aquele assunto. Porque não era qualquer mulher. E Chewie sabia disso.

- Eu posso sentir no ar. Chewie explicou.

- Fique tranqüilo, amigo. Não estou a fim de perpetuar a espécie. Disse Han rindo para tentar suavizar o clima.

- Ela é uma princesa. Chewie advertiu.

- Eu sei disso. Disse Han com uma voz rabugenta. Ele dizia isso a si mesmo todos os dias, não precisava que um Wookie ficasse lembrando-o também.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Só acho que você deve tratá-la como ela merece. E espera. Chewie explicou.

- Eu sei disso amigo. Acho que realmente já chega por hoje. Ele suspirou.

Já passava da três da manhã quando Han parou de trabalhar na nave e resolveu ir até sua cabine. Estava fatigado e não havia conseguido consertar o ar-condicionado, ficando chateado com isso.

Sem contar que aquela conversa com Chewie tirara seu sono. Ele sabia que Léia merecia mais que apenas mais 65 dias de amor.

E o que antes soava como um tempo absurdamente grande, agora parecia desaparecer no ar a cada instante. Cada segundo era sentido como um segundo a menos sem ela.

E isso doía, porque não havia muito o que fazer contra isso.

Assim que entrou em sua cabine a viu sentada na beirada da cama de cima do beliche penteando os cabelos com os dedos e balançando as pernas, ainda com aquela mesma falta de roupa de antes. Ela era tão pequena, tão esguia que aparentava ser tão frágil ao invés da guerreira corajosa que era.

Contra a luz os cabelos dela ficavam avermelhados e quando o vento batia neles, ele podia sentir o cheiro que exalavam.

Como viveria um minuto de sua vida sem ela? Nada havia ficado intacto depois que ela chegara em sua vida.

- Você parece cansado. Disse ela de repente.

- Um pouco. Ele mentiu. Estava exausto.

- Porque você sempre precisa ser ríspido comigo na frente de outras pessoas? Perguntou ela com um ar acusativo.

- Desculpe Léia, eu só estava cansado. Disse ele tirando o colete e jogando-o no canto da cabine.

- O ar-condicionado está estragado, mas a máquina de lavar funciona. Disse ela.

- Léia, entenda. Nunca antes eu permiti que uma mulher desse palpites na minha vida. E isso ainda está valendo, está bem?

- Como quiser. Ela balançou a cabeça e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas virando-se contra a parede e deixando somente aquela enorme cascata avermelhada espalhando-se pelo travesseiro, à vista.

Han bateu na testa tentando imaginar porque estava sendo tão grosseiro com ela de repente. Talvez porque não quisesse se apegar a ela e ter que abandoná-la. Mas a verdade é que não se apegar a ela já não era mais uma alternativa.

E sentia-se um estúpido por tratá-la tão mal sendo que estavam sozinhos naquela nave. Sendo que ela estava sozinha e longe de casa.

Porque por mais que já se conhecessem há três anos tinha consciência de que sabiam pouco um sobre outro.

E ela era pouco mais que uma menina quando a conheceu, e já carregava um fardo tão pesado...

- Me desculpe. Disse ele mais uma vez, aproximando-se e acariciando os cabelos dela. A camisa que ela usava era dele e agora estava impregnada com o cheiro dela.

A vontade que ele sentia era de despi-la e abraçá-la até que o cheiro dela ficasse também em seu corpo, assim como ficava em sua mente e nos cômodos de sua nave.

- Eu não devia estar falando assim com você... Afinal você está aqui sozinha e não estou facilitando... Prosseguiu.

- Não estou sozinha. Ela se virou de repente. – Estou com você.

- Estar comigo não é o melhor lugar para estar. Disse ele com um breve sorriso.

- Talvez não. Mas foi o que eu escolhi. Disse ela sorrindo. – O que está deixando-o tão irritado?

- Quer mesmo saber? Perguntou ele receoso.

- É claro. Leia sentou-se na cama novamente olhando fixamente nos olhos dele. Han acariciou as coxas dela subindo até a cintura e depois de uma longa pausa disse:

- Acho que estou apaixonado por você.

- E porque isso o irrita? Perguntou ela sem conseguir esconder a felicidade que brotara em seu peito.

- Você sabe o porquê.

- Não vamos falar disso. Ela tampou os lábios dele e ele deitou a cabeça entre as pernas dela. – Vamos falar de você. Da sua infância. Disse ela acariciando os cabelos dele.

- Não há muito que contar. – Conte-me da sua. Ele sugeriu. – Deve ter sido bem mais interessante.

- Nem tanto. Garantiu ela. – Digamos que sempre fui diferente do que às pessoas esperavam que eu fosse.

- Porque? Perguntou ele interessado, levantando a cabeça.

- Talvez porque eu mesma me sentisse assim. Deslocada. Ela suspirou.

- Você sempre foi uma rebelde, não? Ele riu e pulou no beliche, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Na maior parte do tempo. Ela riu de uma forma tão natural que os olhos dele se iluminaram, pois era raro vê-la assim tão suave.

- Que foi? Ele perguntou sorrindo também.

- Sabe, quando eu era criança, frequentemente me confundiam com os filhos dos empregados. – Acreditavam que Winter que era a princesa.

- Winter?

- Minha melhor amiga. Ela suspirou. – Era. Uma nuvem de tristeza surgiu quando ela lembrou que sua terra natal não existia mais, assim como todas aquelas pessoas que ela amava.

- Porque isso não me surpreende? Perguntou ele tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Han, me diga uma coisa... Ela mudou de assunto.

- Qualquer coisa. Respondeu ele.

- Quantos anos você tem? Perguntou ela curiosa.

- É indecoroso perguntar a idade das pessoas, doçura.

- Somente das damas. Ela o lembrou sorrindo.

- Quantos anos acha que eu tenho?

- Não sei... Talvez trinta? Ela supôs.

- Acha que pareço velho? Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Velho não. Experiente. Disse ela com um sorriso lascivo.

- Está bem... Trinta e dois. Afirmou ele.

- Você sabe quantos eu tenho? Perguntou ela ainda sorrindo.

- Sei. Ele balançou a cabeça. – Sempre fui o papa-anjo da galáxia. Brincou.

- Não sou menor de idade. Ela riu.

- Mas é uma década mais nova que eu. É uma boa diferença, não acha?

- Eu não me importo. Eu sempre gostei de homens mais velhos. Você se importa?

- O que você acha? Ele provocou virando-se de lado e puxando-a pelo colarinho da camisa.

Léia não respondeu. Apenas sorriu e ele a puxou para um beijo violento que aos poucos mudou de direção, seguindo pelo pescoço, alcançando a garganta.

- Você cheira tão bem... Ele sussurrou.

- Nem tomei um banho ainda. Disse ela calmamente acariciando-lhe as costas.

- Vamos tomar um banho juntos então. Pra ver se consigo impregnar seu cheiro no meu corpo. Sugeriu ele.

- Eu acho que não espaço o suficiente para nós dois naquele chuveiro.

- Que espaço doçura. Ocuparemos o espaço de apenas uma pessoa. Empolgado, ele a soltou e pulou da cama, puxando-a para seu colo, carregando-a até o banheiro.

- Isso é... Eu me sinto como... Resmungou Leia enquanto Han a levava até o banheiro.

- Como uma princesa? Sugeriu Han sarcástico fazendo a rir. – Já estava na hora de eu tratá-la como realeza, não?

- Eu nunca fui tratada assim por ninguém. Ela sorriu enquanto ele a colocava no chão para travar a porta do banheiro. – A realeza não deve ser tocada. Ela explicou.

- Pois estava na hora de alguém acabar com esse desperdício.

Disse ele puxando-a pela cintura e beijando-a novamente. Léia começou a abrir os botões da camisa dele, mas Han estava tão próximo dela e tão ávido por tocá-la que ficava difícil, então ela desistiu e deixou que ele abrisse a camisa dela enquanto ia deslizando os lábios pela pele que descobria até que a camisa estivesse ao chão.

Sorriu ao ver que ela utilizava um de seus boxers.

- Minhas roupas íntimas estão molhadas. Explicou ela.

- É estranho que eu ache você incrivelmente sexy com minhas roupas? Perguntou ele acariciando a barriga dela então sentiu uma fisgada no peito ao ver o ferimento de bala, agora quase cicatrizado. – Dói? Ele perguntou.

- Não mais. Ela garantiu e o puxou pelo pescoço retirando a camisa dele e beijando o peito dele com um apetite voraz.

- Estou todo sujo. Disse ele, tentando fazê-la parar.

- Não me importo. Não é pra isso que estamos aqui? Disse ela arrancando o cinto dele enquanto sentia sua timidez desaparecer a cada instante que passava com ele.

- Léia... Ele resmungou puxando-a para beijá-la enquanto um retirava o que restava de roupas no outro, dirigindo-se ao chuveiro sem interromper os beijos.

Han ligou o chuveiro e ela o abraçou bem forte.

- Está fria. Explicou e ele sentiu a pele dela arrepiar-se deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

- Logo esquenta. Disse ele olhando para os mamilos convidativos dela. Mas resistiu à vontade de prová-los, ao invés disso pegou o sabonete e começou espalhá-lo pelo corpo dela. Pelos braços, seios, deslizando pela curvatura da cintura até os joelhos.

Os movimentos dele eram firmes e ao mesmo tempo delicados, deixando-a confusa sobre estar relaxada ou excitada. Logo em seguida ele ensaboou os dedos e colocou-os entre suas coxas fazendo-a estremecer.

E ele sentiu o mesmo ao constatar como ela estava quente e úmida ali, então levantando novamente sem tirar as mãos dela ele deslizou de volta até que suas mãos alcançassem o rosto dela, acariciando-o.

- Você é tão linda. Disse ele com um ar sério.

- Não sou não. Ela negou, pois realmente nunca pensara muito sobre sua aparência. De fato tentava esconder ao máximo suas curvas femininas e seus atributos porque queria ser ouvida ao invés de observada.

- Não discuta. Disse ele. – Eu adoro o seu cheiro, a sua pele, os seus lábios, o formato dos seus seios, os seus cabelos... Ele devaneou.

- Meus cabelos? Sabe que quando eu era pequena uma vez os cortei somente para não ter que penteá-los daquele jeito rebuscado? Ela riu.

- É algo que eu esperaria de você. Ele riu também. – Mas que não se repita. Ele alertou num tom brincalhão.

Logo em seguida, ela virou-se colocando sob o chuveiro e constatando o quanto ele ficava ainda mais bonito molhado. Pegando o sabonete nas mãos, ela começou espalhar pelo peito dele com movimentos suaves e logo em seguida nas costas e nos braços.

- Minha vez. Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto o ouvia resmungar de prazer.

Léia beijou o peito dele e deu uma leve mordida no mamilo dele, pensando que as áreas erógenas do corpo dele eram nos mesmos lugares que no dela e sentiu que a ereção dele começava a apontar em sua perna.

Ficando curiosa sobre algo que ela acreditava que daria mais prazer a ele que tudo que já havia feito ela ensaboou as mãos de foi deslizando pelas pernas dele analisando o corpo dele, tomando nas mãos aquela parte que parecia ter vida própria, de tanto que latejava.

- O que você está fazendo? Ele perguntou rangendo os dentes quando ela começou a massageá-lo.

- O que você acha? Logo em seguida ela o tomou nos lábios fazendo com que Han temesse perder o equilibro, tamanho era o prazer que sentia.

Ela realmente nunca havia feito aquilo antes? Pois todos os seus sentidos avisavam que ela sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Leia guiou-se pelos estímulos dele para oferecer-lhe prazer pois sua experiência sexual resumia-se ao que tivera com Han pois todos seus escassos relacionamentos anteriores não chegaram nem perto do ponto em que estava com Han.

Com Han tudo era novo. O que ela não podia imaginar era que o modo como ela fazia com que ele se sentisse também era novo. Eram dois novatos aprendendo juntos o real significado da palavra amar.

Quando ela viu que ele já agonizava de tanta excitação ela parou o que fazia e ficou em pé novamente permitindo que ele se encaixasse a ela e terminasse aquilo da maneira pela qual ele ansiava.

Parecia que agora os corpos deles estavam mais adaptados um ao outro, encontravam-se com mais facilidade e ele deslizava dentro dela como se seu lugar sempre fora ali.

- O melhor banho que eu já tomei. Sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, ofegante, afastando o cabelo dela dos seios.

- Meu também. Ela sorriu, beijando as mãos dele.

Já estava clareando quando finalmente foram dormir e se deram conta de que precisavam começar a estabelecer horários mais precisos para as coisas ou até o fim daqueles sessenta e quatro dias que faltavam, eles estariam exaustos.

Dormiram até a tarde, embora Han ainda sentisse pouca disposição para trabalhar na nave e muita para permanecer ao lado de Leia beijando-a e amando-a todas as horas do dia.

No entanto era preciso consertar aquele ar-condicionado pois não agüentaria vê-la andar seminua o tempo todo sem excitar-se e ainda por cima não conseguiria de jeito nenhum se concentrar no que fazia.

Demorou alguns dias mas finalmente ele conseguira consertá-lo no entanto o que era desconcertante era perceber que ele achava mais excitante ver Leia completamente vestida com suas roupas do que vê-la usando apenas a camisa como se fosse um vestido.

O que havia de errado com ele?

Qualquer coisa que viesse daquela mulher o excitava.

Não conseguiria nunca entender o controle que Leia tinha sobre ele, talvez porque ela nem percebesse isso.

Ela não podia imaginar o quanto ele a amava.

Sim, amava e sentia vontade de gritar isso por todos os planetas conhecidos.

E isso não o assustava.

Não entendia o que havia acontecido com ele. Não reconhecia mais esse Han apaixonado que havia tomado conta de seu ser.

O antigo Han era egoísta, pensava somente em si mesmo e não via nada em sua vida além de aventuras na Millenium em companhia de Chewie.

O atual Han não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem as aventuras rebeldes com Leia na Millenium Falcon.


	12. Dia 20

**Dia**** 20:**

Aquela manhã parecia ser como qualquer outra a príncipio.

Ali estava Leia adormecida em seus braços com uma expressão tão sublime e inocente que o hipnotizava.

Aquilo talvez teria tanto efeito naquela manhã porque naquela manhã se completavam vinte dias que estavam juntos na Millenium Falcon.

Vinte dias a menos que ainda tinha na companhia dela.

E todos os deuses sabiam que ele não queria deixá-la porque mesmo que tivesse se atormentado por semanas, já era fato consumado que estava completamente dependente da presença dela.

Adorava as coisas mais banais a respeito dela, como o som de sua respiração e a careta que fazia cada vez que eles tinham uma discussão.

E embora ela tentasse muito não parecer muito feminina, seus modos eram tão delicados que a cada vez que a assistia pentear os cabelos, parecia ver movimentos de uma dança.

Era estranho ter se apegado tanto à ela e mesmo assim sentir-se tão livre, tão seguro e ainda por cima havia se tornado alguém muito melhor graças a ela. E por isso seria eternamente grato. Pelo resto de sua vida.

De repente saiu do transe quando ela começou a resmungar se espreguiçando e abrindo os olhos vagarosamente.

- No que estava pensando? Perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Como sabe que eu estava pensando em algo? Perguntou ele abrindo um sorriso.

- Você sempre está pensando em algo. Disse ela beijando-lhe suavemente o lábio.

- Talvez isso seja uma herança da convivência com você. Provocou ele com um tom brincalhão, acariciando-lhe as costas nuas.

- Pois saiba que não tenho pensado muito nos últimos dias. Ela fez uma pausa. – Nas últimas semanas, na verdade. Riu.

- Está dizendo que só está comigo porque de fato não tem pensado no que isso implica?

- Não foi isso que eu disse. Leia se defendeu ao ver os olhos dele se nublarem.

- Sei que não sou bom o bastante para uma princesa. Ele continuou.

- Han, por favor! Disse ela com um tom ranzinza. – O fato de eu ser princesa não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Tem sim, você deveria se casar com um príncipe, um lorde, enfim alguém da realeza. Explicou ele, mais calmo.

- Eu acho que sei muito bem escolher o que é melhor pra mim. E ninguém pode ser melhor que você. Disse ela acariciando o rosto dele.

- Leia, sejamos realistas. Eu sou um ninguém.

- Você é um piloto. O melhor piloto. Disse ela corrigindo-o com orgulho. E eu agradeceria se você parasse de pensar em mim como Princesa Leia. Faz tanto tempo que ninguém me trata como algo abaixo dessa insígnia que eu temia nem lembrar meu nome. Disse ela com um tom no qual ele pode identificar certa mágoa.

- Eu quis dizer que não sou da realeza. Na verdade estou bem abaixo disso. Ele deu um breve sorriso e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Talvez seja isso que eu goste em você. Leia confessou. – Você até agora não havia me tratado como se eu fosse da realeza.

- Como não? Acha que o tratamento que lhe dou não é digno de uma princesa? Agora ele suavizou e disse com uma piscadela.

- Espero que somente de uma. Eu. Disse ela rindo.

- Eu a amo, Leia. Assim sem mais nem menos ele disse a frase em meio a uma conversa na qual ela não esperava ouvir isso. Mas mesmo assim ela gostara. E como. Ao ponto de perder as palavras, permanecendo com os lábios semi-abertos olhando-o fixamente.

- Era sobre isso que estava pensando? Disse então após alguns segundos.

- Estava pensando que hoje faz vinte dias que estamos nessa nave juntos.

- É mesmo. Passou rápido. Ela sorriu.

- Rápido demais. Ele suspirou. – Não quero perdê-la Leia.

- Então não perca. Só depende de você, Han. Ela o abraçou mais forte.

- Você sabe que não depende só de mim.

- Pois então eu esperarei por você. Não importa o tempo que você demore. Eu estarei lhe esperando. Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Não posso exigir isso de você. Ele desviou o olhar.

- Você não está exigindo nada. Essa decisão é minha.

- Você pode conhecer outra pessoa. Ele cogitou.

- Não seja bobo, Han. Depois de você, há somente você. Ela provocou mordendo a orelha dele, fazendo-o arrepiar-se por inteiro e esquecer qualquer preocupação.

Amaram-se como faziam todas as manhãs, pois os dois consideravam a melhor maneira de começar o dia.

Depois disso Han e Chewie voltaram a pilotar enquanto Leia para sentir-se útil já que não havia nada que pudesse fazer na nave, resolveu fazer uma faxina na cabine de Han, pois desde que ela estava ali aparentemente ele nunca a limpara e aquele lugar cheirava a sexo. C3P0 só era ligado nos momentos em que Han ficava com Leia, para qe Chewie não ficasse tão sozinho e tivesse ajuda para cuidar da nave, embora Chewie achasse a companhia do andróide um pouco irritante os dois haviam se tornado amigos.

- Eu disse que a amo. Han disse de repente depois de Chewie fazer insinuações sobre a profundidade do relacionamento de Han e Leia.

- E ela sente o mesmo? Perguntou ele curioso.

- Eu sei que sim. Ela já disse. Ele sorriu com um ar nostálgico.

- Qual o problema então? Perguntou Chewie confuso.

- Você sabe qual é o problema. Não sei se poderei dar a ela o que ela espera. Não sei se sou o homem que ela precisa.

- Não seja idiota! Chewie protestou. – Você pode ser o que quiser ser. Você está com medo!

- Eu não estou com medo, ok? É por isso que estou assustado! Han gritou.

- Não entendi. Perguntou ele confuso.

- Você me conhece, Chewie. Já me viu alguma vez perder o sono por causa de alguma mulher? Já me viu cogitar a possibilidade de mudar de vida, me estabilizar, constituir uma família? Chewie permaneceu em silêncio então ele continuou. – Pois tudo isso aconteceu com relação a ela! E isso me assusta Chewie. Todas as coisas que fugi durante anos, com Leia me soam tão...

- Agradáveis? O wookie sugeriu satisfeito.

- É... Ele suspirou.

- Se você a ama e ela o ama. Não vejo qual o problema. Ela não quer essas coisas?

- Eu não sei... Mas não posso deixá-la me esperando. Ela é tão jovem... Tão bonita...

- Não seja estúpido, Han! Em três anos ela só teve olhos para você. O wookie xingou mais uma vez.

- E durante três anos ela invadiu meus pensamentos...

- Então não abra mão disso. Lute por ela. Livre-se de Jabba e comece uma nova vida.

- Você tem razão, Chewiebacca. Você sempre tem. Disse Han mais aliviado com aquela conversa.

- Que cheiro é esse? Perguntou Han ao entrar em sua cabine depois de ter ligado C3P0 e deixado-o com Chewie pois já estava ficando tarde e ele queria dormir cedo.

- Limpeza, eu acho. Leia sugeriu. – Esse lugar estava um pardieiro.

- Você limpou minha cabine? Perguntou ele em choque.

- Sim. Troquei aqueles lençóis nojentos, esfreguei o chão que descobri ser verde-água veja, e limpei as vidraças.

- Mas eu gostava dela como estava! Ele protestou.

- Estava com cheiro de sexo. Ela replicou.

- Exato! Agora parece quarto de mulher. Disse ele chateado.

- Por favor, porque está limpo é quarto de mulher? Sempre soube que homens eram selvagens, mas não a esse ponto. Disse Leia indignada.

- Desculpe Leia, não quis desmerecer seu trabalho, mas... Você me pegou de surpresa. Disse ele mais calmo, sentando na cama.

- Desculpe por ter mudado tudo, mas eu precisava me ocupar ou vou pirar. Ela explicou.

- Sabe, esse cheiro não é de limpeza. É você. Disse ele inspirando profundamente. – Como conseguirei dormir tendo seu cheiro impregnado no ar, nos meus lençóis...

- Melhor pensar em como conseguirá dormir, me tendo nua ao seu lado nessa cama. Provocou ela encarando-o fixamente.

- Simples, não dormirei pelos próximos sessenta dias. Ele brincou.

- E acostume-se porque a nossa cama quando estivermos fora dessa nave, eu não permitirei que fique com o mesmo lençol por mais que uma semana. Disse ela sorrindo e de repente se desvencilhando dele, percebendo que havia sugerido que dormiriam juntos após aquela estadia na nave.

- Que foi? Perguntou ele, confuso quando ela se virou.

- Nada, é que eu estou tão acostumada à você que não lembrei que teremos que nos separar assim que chegarmos a Bespin. Disse ela com um sorriso triste.

- Sinto-me da mesma maneira. Ele concordou com um beijo gentil na testa dela.


	13. Dia 30

**Dia ****30:**

**All I need - Radiohead**

Haviam se passado dez dias desde que Léia havia tocado naquele delicado assunto acerca do relacionamento deles e não queria repetir, no entanto a cada dia que passava sentia-se mais apegada a ele, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente.

E ele também sentia que algo havia mudado dentro dele, algo que antes parecia tão típico a sua personalidade agora deixara de existir, que era o medo do envolvimento.

Ele não queria se afastar dela por um minuto sequer e ela já se comunicava perfeitamente com Chewie e sabia como ajudar a consertar os problemas mecânicos da nave.

Aliás, fazia questão disso, pois se sentia muito entediada e Han ficava brigando cada vez que ela tentava limpar a cabine de comando porque para Han aparentemente, limpar era o mesmo que dar toques "femininos" à nave dele.

E por mais que ele quisesse prosseguir a viagem sem paradas, seria difícil permanecer mais cinqüenta dias na nave sem desembarcar em algum lugar, afinal os mantimentos estavam se esgotando, assim como o combustível.

Han Solo temia fazer isso e arranjar uma perseguição espacial, porém não havia outro jeito, afinal ou eles paravam ou passariam fome até Bespin.

A verdade é que ele sabia que era perseguido por toda a galáxia e não queria por a vida da princesa em risco, especialmente agora que finalmente percebera e aceitara seus reais sentimentos por ela.

- Han? Você está bem? Perguntou Léia tocando-lhe o ombro ao ver que ele observava o monitor com um olhar perdido.

- Sim, estou. Apenas um pouco preocupado. Ele admitiu com um sorriso, acariciando a mão dela.

- Com o que? Ela quis saber, franzindo a testa.

- Não teremos combustível o bastante até Bespin e nossos mantimentos estão se esgotando.

- Bom, então vamos parar em Al'Share. É um lugar bastante isolado, não acredito que aja caça-recompensas por lá. Ela sugeriu.

- Léia, já se deu conta do tamanho da Millenium? Seriamos facilmente vistos antes mesmo de aterrizar.

- Não precisamos descer num lugar povoado. Como eu disse, o lugar é um tanto deserto. Acredito que não haveria problema em descer, pegar o que precisamos e continuar nossa viagem com tranqüilidade.

- Eu gostaria de ser otimista como você. Ele sorriu e passou os dedos pelos lábios dela.

- Então seja! Ela disse num tom de ordem e sentou no colo dele fazendo a cadeira girar.

- Tentarei. Ele garantiu e deu um beijo suave na mão dela. – Sabe que já não consigo imaginar essa nave sem você?

- Pensei que você acreditava que mulheres e maquinas não combinam. Ela provocou.

- Mudei de idéia. Dizendo isso ele a beijou profundamente e quando olhou em volta se deu conta de que estavam sozinhos.

- Onde está Chewie? Perguntou ele confuso.

- Isso realmente importa? Leia riu.

- Na verdade não. Ele girou a cadeira mais uma vez dando-lhe um olhar lascivo que despertou o desejo de Léia.

- Quanto tempo temos até chegar em Al'Share? Ela perguntou suavemente.

- Umas três horas. Disse ele, checando o monitor.

- Hum... Isso significa que temos um bom tempo... Disse Léia se levantando.

- Léia... Em que está pensando? Perguntou ele animado.

- O que você acha? Ela perguntou com um tom sarcástico enquanto travava a porta da cabine.

- Você tem noção do tamanho desse painel não tem? E de outras naves podem nos ver, certo? Ele riu.

- Ou não. Disse ela girando lentamente o interruptor de luz.

- Sabe, eu estou gostando disso princesa. Disse ele já sentindo seu corpo todo se eriçar a cada passo que ela dava em sua direção, ainda usando suas roupas.

- Você fala demais, Capitão. Disse ela rindo e abrindo os botões da camisa, deixando-a cair sob seus pés.

- Você está me matando! Ele resmungou com um longo suspiro prazeroso encostando a cadeira contra o painel.

Quando Leia deixou a calça cair, seu coração se afobou por ver que ela não estava usando nada por baixo da calça também. Ali estava ela completamente nua na penumbra enquanto sentava-se em seu colo na cadeira.

- Eu não tinha idéia do que estava criando no dia em que fizemos amor pela primeira vez. Disse ele sorrindo e puxando-a para um beijo enquanto soltava os cabelos dela, entrelaçando seus dedos entre eles.

- Se serve de consolo, também me surpreendi. Disse ela em seguida fitando-o e logo em seguida olhando para o enorme painel de vidro com uma expressão maravilhada.

- Que foi? Pediu ele virando a cadeira, para observar também.

- Veja que linda imagem! Disse ela referindo-se a quantidade enorme de estrelas iluminando a cabine naquele momento.

- Prefiro essa imagem. Disse ele fitando-a dos pés a cabeça e Léia sorriu beijando-o.

- Você já esteve com alguma mulher nessa cabine antes? Ela perguntou, abrindo a camisa dele e beijando vagarosamente seu pescoço.

- Nunca. Ele garantiu sentindo o corpo se arrepiar todo com o toque dela.

- Pelo menos aqui então, eu serei a sua primeira. Disse ela retirando a camisa dele e observando cuidadosamente o corpo dele como se quisesse memorizar cada contorno, pois sabia que logo teriam que se separar e não saberiam quando voltariam a se ver.

- Você é a primeira Léia. Disse ele com um tom sério erguendo o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

- Han, por favor... Ela riu.

- A primeira que eu amei.

Léia então se comoveu, pois nunca pensou antes ver Han assim tão rendido, tão sincero falando aquelas coisas para ela.

E o fato de ele nunca ter feito aquilo com nenhuma outra mulher na cabine tinha deixado-a animada por pelo menos em uma coisa ela também ser a primeira dele. No entanto nem em seus pensamentos mais absurdos pensou ouvir uma declaração como aquela.

E então de repente ele se levantou, colocando-a no chão e se despiu, sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

Léia mal havia tocado nele, mas assim que ele tirou a roupa, pode ver que o corpo dele estava mais que pronto e ansiava por terminar com aquilo.

Ao ver o olhar surpreso dela, ele a puxou pela cintura enquanto a outra mão escorregava por seu ventre.

- E você? Está pronta pra mim? Sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto seus dedos penetravam a intimidade dela lentamente. Léia inspirou profundamente quando ele fez isso e mordeu os lábios. – Gostei da resposta. Ele disse então, sentando-se novamente na cadeira e levando-a com ele.

Seus corpos se encontraram sem dificuldade e Léia percebeu que ele gostava daquela posição tanto quanto ela. Nunca pensou que um homem como Han gostasse de ficar sob o comando de uma mulher, ao menos naquela situação, pois ele já havia dito uma vez que não seguia ordens de ninguém além dele mesmo.

Porém mesmo que ela não soubesse, agora ela tinha total controle sobre ele, e não somente por estar sobre seu corpo, fazendo amor com ele num ritmo exaustivo sem ligar para o barulho que estavam fazendo ou para o fato de que poderia acabar por estragar aquela cadeira.

Léia tentava apertar as coxas contra o quadril dele a fim de intensificar a penetração, no entanto sentia como se nunca fosse o suficiente. Como se nunca fosse suprir aquela necessidade de verdadeiramente tornarem-se um só corpo.

- Porque isto é tão bom? Ele gemeu baixinho e Léia limpou uma gota de suor que escorria pela testa dele.

- Não deveria ser? Ela perguntou com a voz ofegante, mordendo a orelha dele, aumentando ainda mais sua excitação. Léia soube disse porque notou que ele aumentou a pressão que fazia em suas costas, beliscando sua pele delicada.

- Tanto assim, não sei... Sussurrou ele, mais uma vez.

- É bom porque somos nós dois. Disse ela com um sorriso desejando que pudessem adormecer naquela posição.

Logo em seguida ela aumentou novamente a pressão sobre o corpo dele e Han a ajudou a criar um ritmo nos movimentos até que os dois chegassem ao êxtase juntos.

Nunca antes ele tivera uma reação tão forte como daquela vez, apertando-a contra ele ao ponto de quase sufocá-la. Sua expressão demorou a suavizar-se, porém quando aconteceu, ele abraçou-a com delicadeza e a deitou em seu peito até que ambos pudessem retomar o fôlego.

- Isso é a coisa mais incrível que eu já experimentei. Léia confessou. – Se eu soubesse, teria feito antes. Ela riu.

- Não teria não. Você estava destinada a ser somente minha, princesa. Disse ele com um tom orgulhoso.

- Quem sabe... Ela provocou. Sinto-me drogada.

- Como? Ele riu.

- Anestesiada, tonta, como se cada milímetro do meu corpo fosse muito pesado para que eu me levantasse.

- E é ruim? Ele perguntou confuso.

- Não, é muito bom.

- Vire-se e veja a paisagem, doçura. Fizemos amor nas estrelas. Disse ele beijando suavemente a testa dela.

Léia levantou para poder virar-se e então voltou a sentar sobre ele, com os pés sobre o painel.

- Quanto tempo se passou? Ela perguntou a ele, curiosa.

- Uma hora. Dá tempo de repetir. Ele instigou.

- Duas vezes. Ela concordou rindo.

- Talvez. Acho que estou ficando velho... Ele suspirou.

- Não seja tolo. Ela riu e ele moveu a mão que estava sobre seu ventre, para seu seio que estava coberto pelos cabelos.

- Você é muito linda. Ele exclamou.

- Nunca me vi e talvez eu nunca me veja da forma como você me vê. Disse ela acanhada.

- Que quer dizer?

- Exatamente o que eu disse. Não sou muito atraente, e nunca tentei ser também.

- É justamente porque você não tenta ser, que você é. Ele a corrigiu. – Você sempre me atraiu, Léia.

- E porque então esperamos três anos? Ela perguntou tentando entender a pergunta.

- Eu sempre soube que você era especial. Que eu não devia me aproximar de você.

- Porque sou uma princesa. Ela suspirou entediada como se odiasse ter que carregar esse fardo.

- Não. Porque você não é para uma noite só. Eu sempre soube que se tivesse você uma vez, eu ia querer mais. E você merece muito mais do que qualquer coisa que eu possa oferecer.

- Você errou numa coisa. Ela sorriu ainda olhando as estrelas.

- No que? Perguntou ele alisando seu cabelo.

- Eu não preciso demais. Eu só preciso de você, Han. Então ela virou o rosto para encará-lo de frente. – Eu só quero você, Han.

Aquela declaração o afetou, o fez perder a fala e sentir aquele aperto no coração que sentia cada vez que lembrava que teria que se separar dela, mesmo que fosse a última coisa no mundo que ele quisesse. Ele não queria ter se apaixonado, ele não queria ter se apegado, mas mesmo assim agora estava feito e não havia jeito das coisas voltarem a serem como eram antes. Nunca mais nada seria igual.

- Léia se eu pudesse eu... Antes que ele continuasse ela o interrompeu.

- Você pode! Deixe-me ir com você. Ela pediu num tom de súplica.

- Não. Ele tentou manter-se firme e inerte aos olhos dela.

- Porque não?

- Já falamos sobre isso. Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse à você.

- Eu sei me cuidar. Ela retrucou.

- Porque temos que falar disso agora? Ele suspirou chateado.

- Não quero te perder, Han. Já perdi tudo. Não posso perder você também.

- Hei... Ele segurou o rosto dela. – Você nunca vai me perder. Mesmo que a gente precise passar algum tempo longe um do outro. Você não vai me perder. Você está aqui.

Disse ele colocando a mão dela sobre seu peito. O coração dele estava tão agitado quando o dela. Mais uma vez os dois se abraçaram desejando parar o tempo, pois cinqüenta dias pareciam muito pouco para quem desejava uma vida inteira.

Então Léia resolveu mudar o assunto para quebrar aquele clima tenso.

- Quando chegarmos a Al'Share, você poderia me comprar umas roupas? Afinal faz dias que estou usando as suas. Ela sorriu.

- Eu sei que isso vai parecer estranho mais eu acho muito sexy ver você com minhas roupas. Disse ele baixinho. – Além do mais, você não passa muito tempo vestida mesmo.

- No entanto quando chegarmos a Bespin eu não poderei andar nua, e minhas roupas de inverno não serão adequadas. Disse ela.

- Tem razão. Arranjaremos algo para você. Ele beijou a testa dela.


	14. Dia 32

**Dia 32:**

Com medo de serem reconhecidos, Han, Chewie e Leia desembarcaram da nave numa plantação isolada de Al`Share e caminharam a pé até a cidade.

Sabiam que toda a galáxia procurava por um wookie, uma moça e um homem da faixa dos trinta anos, no entanto como Leia usava suas roubas e tinha os cabelos presos e escondidos sob um chapéu, pensou que aquelas pessoas não seriam inteligentes o bastante para pensar que os três intrusos poderiam ser os procurados.

A primeira parada foi numa mercearia pois os mantimentos da nave estavam escassos, e Han reclamava o tempo inteiro dos preços e tentava pechinchar com o comerciante, que não era nada amigável enquanto alisava seu espesso bigode, a cada três segundos, mostrando-se indignado.

- Meu Deus, esse velho é muito abusado! Veja o preço dessas frutas, Chewie! É um absurdo! Han exclamava.

- "Pague logo o que precisamos e vamos embora. Se ficar discutindo vai chamar atenção." Chewie tentou lembrá-lo de sua situação, em vão.

- Não posso permitir que ele nos roube, Chewie! Já vamos gastar com o combust... A frase morrreu assim que viu Léia segurando uma sacola com roupas. – Onde conseguiu dinheiro para isso?

- Esqueceu que sou uma princesa? Ela apertou o queixo dele com um ar de sabedoria.

- Não esqueça que é uma princesa procurada, doçura. Ele esclareceu com um sorriso sensual no canto dos lábios que se apagou assim que viu Chewie comprando de uma vez o que precisavam. – Você nem me deixou pechinchar, eu estava quase conseguindo! Reclamou Han.

- "Não temos a tarde inteira." Disse Chewie pedindo ajuda para Léia com as sacolas.

Mesmo contrariado,Han parou de fazer cena e os dois retornaram a nave, afinal haviam perdido pelo menos umas duas horas ali e precisavam prosseguir logo se quisessem chegar em Bespin no tempo programado.

Mas a verdade é que Han não tinha pressa nenhuma em se livrar de Léia, muito pelo contrário, ele gostaria que as horas passassem bem devagar durante os dias que ainda tinham juntos.

- Você podia ser um pouco mais maleável com aquele vendedor. Leia disse com um sorriso enquanto o ajudava a guardar os alimentos.

- São uns ladrões, esses comerciantes. Ele bufou.

- Acho que você os assustou. Leia riu.

- Era mesmo a minha intenção. Disse ele com um ar maldoso.

- E quanto a mim? Tinha a mesma intenção quando gritava comigo? Ela girou o quadris sentando-se em cima da pia, ainda vestida como homem e os cabelos ainda ocultos sob o chapéu.

- Alguma vez você teve medo de mim? Perguntou ele interessado, se colocando entre as pernas dela e segurando-lhe o rosto com carinho.

- Sinceramente? Ela mordeu o lábio com um ar maroto.

- Claro. Ele incentivou.

- Nem por um instante. Léia riu provocativa.

- Eu tinha certeza disso. Disse ele acariciando sensualmente as coxas dela, fechando as mãos em sua virilha. Instantaneamente Léia sentiu seu corpo entrar em combustão.

- Han, estamos na cozinha. Ela o alertou meio encabulada.

- E daí? Ele deu de ombros beijando o pescoço dela.

- Com a porta aberta e...

Antes que ela terminasse, num salto ele travou a porta da cozinha e voltou a posição que estava.

- O que mais? Perguntou.

Léia surpresa ficou sem ação e apenas sorriu abaixando a cabeça, colocando a mão sobre a testa.

Han se aproximou fitando-a e tirou a mão dela do rosto, puxando-a para um beijo vigoroso, provocando sua língua com a dele, sugando os lábios dela devagar e descendo pelo pescoço até alcançar os seios já rígidos ansiosos por carícias.

Com um único movimento ele abriu a camisa dela sem arrancar nenhum botão, sugando cada um dos mamilos demoradamente. Beijando-os com reverência enquanto Léia arqueava as costas para atrás encostando-se na parede aos gemidos.

A calça que ela usava era dele, por isso estava tão larga que ele não teve dificuldade em adentrar a mesma e penetrar um dedo em sua intimidade já completamente úmida, deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

- Você é muito quente, minha altezissima. Disse ele no ouvido dela com um sussurro rouco.

- E será que você é? Ela provocou escorregando a mão até as calças dele e abrindo o zíper.

- Adoro quando você fica assanhada. Disse ele sentindo sua ereção crescer a cada estímulo que ela fazia com as mãos.

E vê-lo tão excitado fazia com que o desejo de Léia crescesse ainda mais por ver o poder que tinha sobre ele. Nunca pensou que fosse possível, mas a cada dia que passava sentia-se ainda mais apaixonada por aquele homem.

Não podia perdê-lo. Não iria perdê-lo.

Sem conseguir agüentar mais a espera Han puxou-a para frente e puxou as calças dela para baixo, penetrando-a sem demora. Quando os dois se uniram a sensação foi tão indescritível que não demoraram para chegar ao êxtase.


	15. Dia 40

**Dia 40:**

O dia não era dos melhores. Uma chuva torrencial se alastrava por dias, tornando a viagem mais devagar e perigosa. Léia como sempre teimosa, havia insistido em ir do lado de fora tentar consertar uma antena que havia sido atingida por um raio e acabou pegando um resfriado forte fazendo com que Han fizesse comentários sarcásticos sobre sua condição. C3P0 como de costume não tinha capacidade para perceber sarcasmos e logo não se chateou quando de forma irritada Han mandou que ele fosse desligar os disjuntores e em seguida limpar as máquinas que haviam sido molhadas enquanto o wookie tentava fechar o buraco que havia sido aberto na nave por um asteróide imprevisto.

- Maldita chuva! Só serviu para nos atrasar! E para deixá-la doente! Ele acrescentou ao ouvir Léia tossir. Ela continuava em silêncio, com aquela expressão que ele sabia que não significava nada de bom. – Como você está? Perguntou ele calmamente.

- Estou bem. Disse ela sucintamente com a voz rouca.

- Você não parece bem. Ele contestou.

- Estaria melhor se tivesse ouvido você... Não é isso que você está louco pra dizer? Ela provocou com um sorriso cínico.

- Bom, estaria... Ele balançou a cabeça. Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Você está se medicando a dias e até agora não vi melhora. Talvez devêssemos levá-la a um médico. Ele esclareceu.

- Mal conseguimos enxergar o caminho à frente, como poderemos cogitar aterrizar?

- Tem razão. Ele bufou. – É capaz de nem conseguimos chegar a Bespin no tempo previsto e ficarmos a mercê do Império por mais tempo ainda. Que ótimo! Reclamou ele e em seguida tentou acionar o botão que levava a nave a velocidade da luz. – Ah é mesmo, você não está funcionando! Ele gritou com o botão.

- Tenha calma, segundo meus cálculos chegaremos até mesmo antes do tempo previsto. Disse Léia irritada e deixou a cabine de comando ao mesmo tempo em que o wookie voltava.

- O que deu nela? Perguntou Han intrigado.

- O que você fez agora? Chewie gritou com ele.

- Não fiz nada! Mulheres são loucas... Ele explicou.

- Ela não é louca! Você que tem tratado ela com rispidez desde que essa madita chuva começou. Chewie bateu no ombro dele fazendo-o cair sobre o painel.

- Calma ai peludão. Desde quando você virou defensor da princesa? Além do mais eu apenas disse que ela não devia ir lá fora com esse tempo. E eu estava certo, não estava?

- Quando você vai entender que mulheres não gostam de saber quando estão erradas? E quando vai entender que se ela foi lá fora é porque queria fazer algo útil? Chewie disse num tom cansado.

- Ela pode ser bem útil aqui dentro. Han resmungou.

- Léia está acostumada a comandar, não a ficar sentada esperando por ordens. Além do mais você não pára de reclamar que a chuva vai nos atrasar como se estivesse louco para chegar em Bespin e se livrar dela.

- De onde você tirou uma idéia absurda dessas? Han riu.

- Ela resmungou algo do gênero enquanto saía da cabine esta manhã.

Han finalmente entendeu e deu um tapa em sua testa, sentando-se na cadeira. Como pode ser tão cego? Eles já haviam feito metade da viagem e assim que chegassem teriam que se separar, porque por mais que ela insistisse ele não a levaria com ele até Jabba. E ultimamente ao invés de ser carinhoso com ela apenas reclamava de tudo que ela fazia, mas era porque sempre tinha algo para dar errado na nave, não tinha nada a ver com ela. Porém Léia obviamente interpretou que ele estava tentando afastá-la agora que a viagem se aproximava do fim. Mas deuses, ele não disse várias vezes que a amava?

Mulheres, sempre precisando de constantes declarações...

- Fique no comando Chewie. Vou falar com ela. Disse ele levantando-se de repente e o wookie assentiu.

Pensou que ela estaria na cabine deles, mas estava errado, também não estava no banheiro, nem na cozinha, então tentou lembrar-se do que Léia gostava de fazer quando estava chateada... É claro!

Lá estava ela limpando as máquinas junto com C3P0 com a expressão rígida de antes, só que dessa vez direcionada ao trabalho, não a ele.

- Posso falar com você um minuto, Léia? Perguntou ele pigarreando.

- Fale. Disse ela sem olhar para ele, continuando o que fazia.

- Em particular, doçura. Ele acrescentou puxando-a pelo braço e levando-a pelo corredor até a cabine em que dormiam.

- Qual é o seu problema? Ela reclamou aos gritos.

- Qual é o seu problema? Devia estar em repouso, você está com febre. Disse ele após tocar na testa dela com a mão livre.

- E desde quando você se preocupa com a minha saúde? Pensei que sua maior preocupação fosse consertar a sua maldita nave.

- Você parece mais preocupada com isso que eu, doçura. Porque foi lá fora consertar a antena sendo que eu praticamente supliquei para que não fosse?

- Porque vou enlouquecer se passar os próximos quarenta dias ouvindo apenas as suas reclamações.

Finalmente quando chegaram na cabine Han fechou a porta e com um suspiro pensou no que dizer. O silêncio de Léia só foi interrompido por suas tosses, porém mesmo assim ela continuava encarando-o esperando uma iniciativa por parte dele. Han nunca foi bom com sutilezas então foi direto ao ponto.

- Léia, o meu comportamento nada tem a ver com você. Estou zangado porque tudo sempre dá errado, terminamos de consertar um lado estraga o outro...

- Você não precisa me dar explicações. Disse ela sentando no beliche, abaixando a cabeça e massageando as temporas.

- Dor de cabeça? Perguntou ele.

- Um pouco. Ela confessou e ele se aproximou sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Deite-se. Disse ele com um tom suave indicando sua coxa.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. Estou bem. Garantiu ela.

- Eu quero fazer isso. Disse ele puxando-a. Léia suspirou resignada, pois sabia que quando queria ele era muito mais teimoso que ela e deitou-se fechando os olhos.

Han começou a massagear as têmporas dela, passando pelas sobrancelhas, circundando os olhos vagarosamente. – Me desculpe pelo meu comportamento ultimamente. Sussurrou baixinho.

- Não se incomode. Sei qual é o problema. Disse ela ainda fria.

- Não sabe não. Han retrucou. – Não quero me livrar de você, se é isso que pensa.

- Não minta pra mim Han. Fizemos metade da viagem e...

- Não estou arrependido de nada. Ele insistiu. – Quantas vezes já disse que a amo? Dsse ele fitando os olhos fechados dela.

- E quantas vezes conversamos sobre depois de Bespin?

- Não falamos sobre isso, é verdade. Mas já lhe disse que eu sobreviver a...

- Não diga isso. Ela abriu os olhos. É claro que você vai conseguir.

- Se eu conseguir, nada mais vai conseguir me afastar de você. Nem que você queira. Disse ele com um sorriso.

- Não acha que pode ficar tentado a voltar a sua antiga rotina, uma vez que encontre Jabba?

- É isso que está perturbando você? Perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Em parte. Ela suspirou.

- Eu não quero perder você Léia. Ele acariciou o rosto dela.

- Eu não quero perder você.

- Você não vai. Nunca.

O momento foi quebrado por mais uma tosse de Léia. E ela se levantou para recuperar o fôlego.

- Maldito resfriado. Ela reclamou, tirando um lenço do bolso e assoando o nariz, fazendo Han rir.

- Sabia que a sua voz fica ainda mais sensual quando está resfriada? Ele falou baixinho no ouvido dela.

- Anasalada? Ele perguntou incrédula.

- Sabe qual a melhor maneira que curar qualquer doença? Perguntou ele com o mesmo tom de antes.

- Qual? Perguntou ela curiosa.

Sem mais palavras Han a beijou empurrando-a e fazendo-a inclinar-se sobre o beliche.

- Que está fazendo? Perguntou ela confusa.

- Tirando esse resfriado de você.

Logo em seguida levantou-se para confusão ainda maior de Léia e foi até o banheiro. Ela o seguiu e ele ligou o chuveiro sem dizer nada a fazendo pensar que ele queria que ela tomasse um banho quente. Porém poucos instantes depois viu que ele estava se despindo e então compreendeu que eles tomariam um banho quente.

O banheiro estava ficando enevoado devido ao calor e Han completamente nu voltou a beijar Léia enquanto a despia pouco a pouco, beijando cada traço de pele que descobria e ela pensou que devia se chatear com ele mais vezes.

Quando finalmente entraram no box e foram para debaixo do chuveiro, Léia já se sentia um pouco melhor. Suas narinas já pareciam mais livres e seu corpo menos dolorido.

- O vapor é ótimo para descongestionar os pulmões. Afirmou Han.

- Você vai acabar pegando o meu resfriado. Léia alertou sorrindo.

- Não tem problema.

Ele riu novamente voltando a beijá-la e escorrendo a mão ensaboada pela curva do seio dela até sua virilha. E depois de terem feito amor ali no chuveiro ela sentia-se ainda melhor. Porém seu corpo estava cansado e por isso na hora de dormir, não houve sexo, Han apenas a aqueceu em seus braços e beijou sua testa dizendo mais uma vez que a amava.


	16. Dia 41

**Dia 41:**

Léia acordou estranhando o silêncio. Teria a tempestade finalmente terminado? Ela esperava que sim, pois seu resfriado estava um pouco melhor depois dos cuidados intensos de Han na noite passada. Han por sinal estava num sono profundo, nem se movera quando ela levantou da cama.

Estava cansado, afinal há dias ele não dormia direito, portanto ela resolveu não acordá-lo. Vestiu-se rapidamente com a calça e camisa dele e tratou de deixar a cabine silenciosamente.

Após lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes e os cabelos ela seguiu para a cozinha, onde Chewie preparava um café da manhã que cheirava deliciosamente.

- Onde está Han? Perguntou ele ao vê-la entrando na cozinha sozinha.

- Dormindo. Ele está cansado, preferi deixá-lo descansar.

- Posso imaginar o quão cansado ele está... Disse o wookie com tom malicioso.

- Garanto que não é isso que você está pensando. Disse Léia em tom de afronta.

- Tem razão, você não estaria aqui tomando o café... Ele concordou.

- Chewie, estamos mesmo atrasados? Perguntou ela enchendo a xícara de café que Chewie recém havia preparado.

- Não muito. Mas perdemos muito combustível quando o raio rompeu parte do casco da nave.

- Teremos que aterrizar novamente então? Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Provavelmente, e sei que Han não gostará da idéia.

- Veja que bagunça você está fazendo, Chewiebacca! Disse C3P0 adentrando a cozinha.

- Bom dia C3P0. Disse Léia sorrindo.

- Bom dia alteza. Esse wookie não tem modos na hora de cozinhar.

- Deixe Chewie em paz, C3P0. Ela suspirou com um olhar distante.

- O que a preocupa, princesa? Perguntou Chewie solenemente.

- Luke... Será que ele está...? Bom, é claro que está vivo. Deu um sorriso bobo.

- Tenho certeza que o senhor Luke está bem, princesa Léia. Garantiu o andróide.

- Tomara que você tenha razão... Ela suspirou.

Han acordou esticando o braço para o lado procurando por Léia, porém percebeu que estava sozinho. Já devia ser tarde então porque Léia não o acordou quando levantou?

Tinha que admitir que estava agradecido por ela não ter lhe acordado, afinal há dias que não dormia tão bem.

Não só pelo fato de ter brigado com Léia, mas também por causa dos problemas com a nave. Temia que não conseguissem chegar até Bespin e teria que fazer um esforço tremendo para esconder de Léia essa preocupação.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto, sentia-se descansado pela primeira vez em vários dias, sendo assim colocou um sorriso no rosto e caminhou pela nave em busca de Léia.

Quando finalmente encontrou-a, ela estava sozinha no cockpit olhando as estrelas com o olhar perdido. Seu coração disparou ao imaginar que ela podia estar pilotando a nave, porém logo viu que estava no piloto automático, e antes que ele perguntasse, ela respondeu sem virar-se para ele:

- Chewie foi verificar as máquinas, ouviu um barulho estranho. Bem, eu não ouvi nada. Ele pode sentir que ela sorria.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? Perguntou ele devolvendo o sorriso.

- Senti a sua presença. Depois de anos como uma rebelde, aprendi a ter olhos nas costas. Explicou ela.

- Mas eu não sou um inimigo. Sou? Perguntou ele sentando-se na cadeira ao lado.

- O pior que já enfrentei. Ela brincou.

- E qual foi o resultado da guerra? Ele quis saber, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Completamente derrotada. Disse ela com um ar sedutor puxando-o pelo colarinho e dando-lhe um beijo suave. Han acariciou os cabelos dela, que estavam soltos, exatamente do jeito que ele gostava e mesmo que ela sorrisse também ele não pode deixar de notar uma tristeza no olhar dela.

- O que a preocupa? Perguntou ele.

- Como sabe que estou preocupada? Perguntou ela, carinhosa.

- Eu já a conheço o suficiente para saber quando algo lhe perturba, Altezissima. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Não é uma preocupação... Apenas tenho pensado em Luke. Tenho tido pressentimentos ruins em relação a ele. Han logo fechou o semblante ao ouvi-la citar Luke. Não ter notícias dele também o preocupava, mas não gostava da afeição que percebia em Léia cada vez que o citava.

- Você gosta muito dele, não?

- Han, por favor... Não há razão para ter ciúmes... O que sinto por você e por ele... Bem, não se compara.

- Será mesmo? Ele duvidou.

- Porque eu estaria aqui, de outra maneira? Ela desafiou, porém com uma voz calma.

- Porque você não tem outra opção e talvez tenha preferido aproveitar seu tempo aqui da melhor maneira possível já que não resta outra alternativa.

- Você acha mesmo que só estou aqui com você porque não tenho outra alternativa?

- Estar na Millenium no momento foi sua única opção. Não houve alternativa.

- Não me refiro a estar na sua banheira velha. Disse ela com falsa soberba, para amenizar o clima. - Me refiro a estar com você. Ela acariciou o rosto dele. - Estar aqui foi algo que não planejei, nem tive opção. Estar com você foi a minha escolha. Han no fundo já sabia tudo aquilo que ela estava dizendo, mesmo assim era sempre bom confirmar que alguém ama você.

- Não foi uma escolha visando que você se apaixonou por mim não restou alternativa. Disse ele encarando-a com um sorriso malandro, voltando a ser o Han brincalhão que ela conhecia.

- Posso ser mulher porém nem sempre meus sentimentos guiam minhas decisões, lhe garanto. Se assim fosse eu não teria demorado tanto a me entregar a você.

Ali estava o que ele realmente queria ouvir, aquilo sim era novidade. Talvez ela o amasse há muito mais tempo do que ele imaginava. Talvez desde o primeiro momento havia sentido aquele calor que ele sentiu quando eles colocaram os olhos um no outro e discutiram pela primeira vez. Após aquela conversa ele não queria mais pensar em Luke, em Bespin ou nos problemas da nave, tudo que queria era beijá-la o mais depressa possível.

Sendo assim a puxou subitamente pelo braço, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo e beijando-a com uma fúria que fez com que o sangue circulasse mais afoito pelas veias dela, aquecendo-lhe por inteiro.

- Diga, quando se apaixonou por mim. Ele sorriu passando a língua entre os dentes, após o beijo vigoroso.

- Provavelmente desde a nossa primeira discussão. Disse ela sem pestanejar. - E você quando deixou de me ver apenas como uma princesa que lhe pôs em perigo sem que você ganhasse nada com isso?

- Desde a primeira discussão? Sugeriu ele sorrindo. - E você me deu algo que dinheiro jamais poderia comprar.

- O que seria isso? Perguntou ela interessada, colocando os braços em torno da cintura dele.

- Uma razão para continuar vivo.

Ele não gostava de sentir-se tão vulnerável e se expor assim, então a beijou antes que pudesse ver a expressão dela ao ouvir isso e antes que ela pudesse processar o que ele havia dito, mas internamente ela já havia feito isso.

"E que assim seja." Ela pensou enquanto seus lábios soltavam os dele, para dar atenção agora para o pescoço, passando suavemente a língua até a garganta dele, sentindo a pele dele estremecer e aquele gemido rouco que a excitava nascer mais uma vez nos lábios dele.


End file.
